


破冰

by fairytale



Series: 命中注定 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: With Thanos getting closer, Tony struggles to make an unlikely alliance work and must choose what he's ready to sacrifice in order to save the world.Sequel to "Like a mirror".随着Thanos逼近，Tony挣扎于建立一个不可能的同盟，同时为了拯救世界，他必须要选择牺牲一些东西。《如明镜》的续集





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shattered Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920977) by [Bluemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary). 



** Prologue ： Gray Walls **

**序言：灰墙**

 

**他在逃跑。**

 

不，那是以前，当他依然拥有救赎的机会时，当他仍然相信他可以被拯救，能重回顶峰，能掩盖自己的行踪时。当还天真得以为希望还存在时。

 

现在他身边只有冰冷的灰墙，他躺在一个铺满尖利石头的洞穴里，而上方的黑色虚无比起平板的墙壁更加可怖。地上流淌的是他自己的血，而一旦他的血触碰到他的身体，就给他剩下的皮囊上布满的伤口送去针扎般的痛苦。洞穴里唯一的声音是他破风箱般的呼吸声。

 

他只能专注在呼吸上，给予他肺部绝望需求的氧气，为了能延长一点活着的时间。在他人生的最后几天里，哪怕是在可怕的痛楚中，也想尽力挽留自己的存在—— **已经过了一星期了？或是几个月？他在这个被所有人遗忘，只有永恒的痛是唯一的陪伴的领域待了多久了？他是不是已经疯了，在这个冰冷监狱之外的人生其实只是他脑海里的幻想？**

 

要是他能张开嘴，他 或许会嘲笑他自己 ，还有这个世界。但不管怎样，他不打算任由自己的身体死在这里，被引诱地落进无痛的沉眠里，没有丝毫醒来的可能。

 

他试图移动唯一两根没有破损的手指，但是这么微小的 动作就让神经脉冲穿过他破损的神经 ，将他的痛苦推向一个新的高度。嘴里有苦味的胆汁，混合着鲜血，和脱水给他留下的一点点唾液。如果他呕吐，就像他最近几个小时内做的两次或三次那样，只会令他更加虚弱，更加恶化他断裂肋骨的痛楚。他早已不再细数他还有几根完好无损的骨头，也许是因为他意识到不管他的现况如何，不管他还有哪个身体部位没有被破坏，没有救赎的希望，一切都是徒劳无功。

 

这一次没有妥协。没有能够轻易逃脱的办法，甚至完全没有逃脱的办法，没有理由拖延，即使他这么聪明也做不到，因为和只想要他受苦的人谈判，得到的只有毫无结果。

 

没有结束，没有不确定性，没有能够紧紧抓住不放手的稻草。没有人会为他而来。

 

他的呼吸止于一声嘶嚎，同时他的肺部拒绝再接纳一丝氧气。他花费了很大的力气才设法挪动了几英寸，已经几近要晕过去。他转过脸，让嘴巴不用再贴在粘稠的地上。

 

他试图深呼吸，感觉到胸膛里灼烫的痛楚。他又试了一次，就听见自己又一声嘶嚎。他其中一根断裂的肋骨肯定刺穿了他的肺，现在他可以感觉到他的肺在每一次呼吸中逐渐崩溃。如果这在他的关押中一开始就发生，发现再一次成为囚犯的恐惧还携带着找到出路的倔强，他也许会翻个身让自己躺得更舒服一点，尽可能地照顾自己的伤口；但是现在他已经精疲力尽了，他的身体和心灵都早已被疼痛摧残。即使他永远不会朝他的命运低头，也不会寻死——自从他克服了人生中最难熬的那段时间以后，他就再也不会了——他的身体已经达到了极限，他甚至没有思考的力气。

 

他就快要沉溺在蜿蜒覆盖他神智的安心黑暗中，就在这时他听到脚步声，还有刺耳的笑声，属于折磨之人的侍者——将把他更近地推向死亡，这是新一轮永恒折磨和疼痛的前奏。

 

 

 

 

黑暗。

 

冰冷。

 

疼痛。

 

然后 Tony惊醒 ，一只手惊惶地抓向他的胸口，寻找他的反应堆，同时他的心就好像要蹦出喉咙。

 

那是一个梦。

 

只是万千噩梦中的其中一个，即使它那么生动鲜明，到现在他还全身起鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住打冷颤。这是他的脑袋给开的一个玩笑，似乎觉得把对即将而来的战争，他最黑暗的回忆，和最近没有不寻常发生的紧张感汇聚在一个噩梦里是一件多好笑的事情。

 

**只是一个梦。**

 

 

 

 

然后，在冰冷的、沾满鲜血的监牢里，离地球几万光年的地方， Loki也醒来 。


	2. 第一章 ：备战状态

 

**第一章 ：备战状态**

 

 

 

四周的墙壁是太明亮的白色。监牢有着太过平滑的表面，天花板和地板都是同样炫目的颜色，而最烦人的是他没带墨镜。在纯粹、无掺杂的白色中只有一个例外。他的视线移向有着唯一一道门的墙壁，由透明玻璃组成，外面是空荡荡的走廊。

 

他倒在床垫上，叹了口气。

 

他在一所监牢里，但相比起Schmidt人生最后几天待得监牢，要更加舒服。温度适宜，有一张真正的床而不是那种弹簧床，他甚至还有一个厕所，有门隔着，起码保证了一点个人隐私。他没有被手铐拷着，他们还让他穿着自己的衣服——那件假神盾局制服——即使他们拿走了他们能找到的所有电子设备——意味着他还留有几个可以和Jarvis沟通的办法，因为他们甚至没有好好地搜查过他，他不知道他们是本来就对此不上心，还是出于尊重。

 

不过他确定有摄像头监视记录他的一举一动，既然他已经知道他的监禁不过是暂时的，他宁愿不去想脱逃的办法，安分地待在白得有点刺目的监牢中。

 

他的手指开始在反应堆上敲打节奏，露出苦瓜脸。

 

在他实际处境中唯一无法忍受的一点是无聊，因为在Hill和她的一群虾兵蟹将把他带到这后，就一句话没说地离开了，在此期间无人到访。

 

他并不真的担心什么。哪怕是神盾局也别想把他留在这，但他怀疑Fury也清楚地明白这一点，所以他只是在推迟争锋相对的时刻，只是为了气他，让他无聊至死。

 

“你本可以把我一起带走，而不是像个混蛋一样，留我一人被抓，知道不？”他对着空空如也的房间喃喃。

 

没有应答，他也不期待有。但是如果神真的在他身边，他也不会觉得奇怪。

 

Hill和她的守卫们发现他时，他唇上还留着Loki的味道，心中还怀揣着发现他和神之间的联系——不管有多愚蠢和疯狂——没有真的破裂后的狂喜，还因为没人照顾他裤裆里疼痛的硬挺而沮丧。在他脚下，Schmidt的尸体比起他的存在造成更多的骚乱。

 

他放任他们把他拷走，一点也没反抗，只是在他们对放在假箱子里半开启状态的战甲感兴趣的时候，抗议了几句。

 

“你敢碰它，你就会触发自毁程序。我不想因为你们蠢到管不住自己的手，而为炸毁整座大楼负责。”一看见几个特工走向他的战甲，他就出声警告。

 

“他在撒谎，里面没炸弹。”

 

“那么为什么 **你** 不亲力亲为，Hill？”

 

最终，他们让他来把战甲放回箱子里，储存进了一个被保护的储藏室——倒不是说他有担心什么，因为他确定如果神盾决定使诈，愚蠢地试图打开它，Jarvis会设法让战甲回到大厦，或者最坏的方案，摧毁它。

 

而这把他拉回了他的现况：没有对后果的畏惧，只有深沉的，让他想死的无聊。

 

第无数次回想起与神的谈话，品尝每一处细节，他声音中的每一处音调变化，每一个词。

 

在数天之后，这感觉就像他能够正常地呼吸，没有胸口的重压感，没有那股陪伴他许久的混合的怨懑和苦涩，因为即使Loki曾是个混蛋——他仍然能感觉到握着他喉咙的铁手和神用来折磨他的残酷话语，他那病态的思想正在侵入他的大脑，在炽热的痛苦中魔法吞噬着他的神经，太过坚硬的指节在他脸上留下血痕——他没有想要杀他。

 

那认知改变了一切。他仍然想要测试对付神的原型机，让那个任性的混蛋见识一下科学要比魔法更优越。自他差点死掉后，他就一直想完成他渴望的复仇。但是他并不憎恨Loki，而神把他推下屋顶的回忆不再引起反应堆下的刺痛。

 

现在他只需要离开这里，和他的队友们安排一次会面，或者至少和那些他仍然想要谈话的，考虑到神盾没告诉他囚犯的事，还有近期Rogers和他打了一架。他还要为未来做计划，为了能让那不可能的联盟还有一丝可能。

 

是时候由Tony来主宰形势了。

 

 

 

 

“Stark。”

 

“独眼龙。”

 

有那么一瞬间，Fury很想打开牢门，抓着那个烦人得让他脑壳痛的罪魁祸首，痛击他直到他嘲讽的笑容消失在血泊中，他抿紧唇，深吸一口气，但是随着越来越高涨的愤怒，他也感到一丝宽慰，因为Stark要比他回来后的那几天更加生机勃勃，活泼好斗。

 

“在我控告你侵略军事人员，入侵高级安全大楼，和一级谋杀之前，我给你一个机会解释你的行为。”

 

“那我也给你一个机会，送我离开，并且奉上最真诚的道歉，这样你才能保留住你局长的职位，既不用在全世界面前出丑，也不会失去我宝贵的资金捐助。高级安全？”Stark嗤之以鼻，Fury更想掐死他了。“我见过比这更安全的商场。”

 

他握紧背在背后的双手。知道基地的防火墙居然如此容易就被攻破是件很恼火的事，即使做到这个的人并不是个普通人。他很危险，如Romanoff所说，他自己也是一直这么考虑Stark的。然而，也许正因为此，他也是一个重要的资产，特别是有别的危险正在降临地球时。

 

“你和Loki站一边了？”他突然问。

 

Schmidt尸体上的冰锥轻易就能联想到神的身上，但是没有监控录像，他不知道在监牢里到底发生了什么。Stark轻蔑地笑了。

 

“那就是你最好的猜测？”

 

“你没反驳。”

 

“也许我就是喜欢让你猜来猜去。”

 

Fury叹了口气，抬起手按摩他的太阳穴。在Barton对他的敌意已经接近于抗命的同时，委员会也收紧了对神盾局的掌控，而现在刚刚发生的事件，他的位置变得越来越动摇了。但是战争正在来临，一个会使与奇塔瑞人搏杀的纽约之战都黯然失色的战争，他不能放任这发生。

 

“别鬼扯了，Stark。现在你要告诉我，你入侵这所大楼后发生的一切。还有你作为Loki的囚犯时发生了什么。”

 

“如果我就不呢，Nick？”  
 

“你被发现的时候，有一个尸体在你脚下。这可不是什么好现象。”

 

Stark耸肩。

 

“那么请行行好，收押我。让我们看看世界对于你居然把一个战犯关在这里时会怎么想。一个纳粹加超级反派，被好生照顾地金屋藏娇在这里。”

 

“我们不打算送你上法庭。”

 

Fury收到的微笑锋利如鲨鱼。

 

“你想让我消失？”

 

“我不得不承认我对此蠢蠢欲动。”

 

Stark摇了摇头，当他重新凝视他时，他重又变得严肃起来。严肃，怀有敌意，完全备战状态，就好像自奇塔瑞入侵后他就不记得他了。

 

“为了这个战争，你需要我。你需要我的资金，需要我的技术。所以别惹我，因为我们两人都清楚，我对你来说有多重要。”

 

“你是的，但条件是你要学会合作。侵略这里，杀掉我其中一个囚犯，这一切把你定义成一个敌人。你有没有意识到后果——”

 

“他必须去死。”Stark打断他，他的声音因为愤怒和其他某种使他双眼变得冷硬的情绪而颤抖。

 

Fury猛地意识到；他甚至都不需要问。Romanoff在汇报里告诉他人员伤亡。数十个孩子，他们的尸体和其他平民和科学家的尸体混落在一起。

 

“他给了我们一些珍贵的情报。”他声音平板，不让丝毫情绪流出。

 

“如果你和你的组织，真的像你一直以来说的那样，擅长你们所做的，那么你们应该已经得到了所有你们需要的情报。”Stark走近玻璃墙，他的双手隐藏在裤子口袋里，即使是从他肩膀拉紧的线条和他僵硬的身体，也能看出来他的手攥得有多紧。“从你们抓到他过去多久了？你和你的两个间谍已经把他从我眼皮子底下藏匿多久了？”

 

“你的行为告诉我们，不让你知道是个明智的选择。”

 

Stark眨了眨眼，某种东西划过他的双眼，快速但灼热，Fury确定他会抬起手揍向他们之间的那堵玻璃墙。这是Stark想要做的事，去攻击，去毁灭，他可以从那双固定在他身上的视线中读出来，他就像在看着一个敌人。在几秒沉重的沉默后，他们之间的张力突然打散了。

 

“我来这是为了谋杀Schmidt，但是Loki早我一步。当我到达的时候，一切已经结束了。”Stark退后几步，他的身体再度放松，即使在他的神情中还有一丝黑暗的愤怒，伴随着刚刚那句告白，只是让他增添了几分危险。“我要归队。没有条件，完全自治权。接受或不接受，我决不妥协。”

 

Fury上下打量他，更多是因为他需要时间反应，而不是因为他认为他的最后通牒不够认真。Stark脸上的黑眼圈来自于少眠和过多的梦魇。他太捉摸不定了，在这场对付外星暴君的战争中，他既可以毁掉他们，也能成为制胜的关键。

 

最终，他点了点头。

 

“但是，如果任务中有人质牵涉其中，你不能上场。”

 

“好的。就现在而言。”Stark急忙指出，接着背过身，朝他摆了摆右手，让他滚蛋。“你可以让Hill或者别的什么特工把我的个人物品和咖啡带来，我会等你吞下你的骄傲，给我打开这恼人白盒子的门。”

 

Fury忍住想要揍Stark一拳和让他直接离开他视线范围的冲动。

 

撇开越来越强烈的头痛不谈，在这感觉像是几个月以来，他脑海中最理智的那一面第一次感觉略微轻松了。

 

“我还没说完。”他等待Stark转身，然而Stark用行动告诉他：没用。

 

“Loki。你们两个碰面了吗？”

 

“在我回到大厦之前，我什么也不会告诉你。”

 

再一次空气中只有寂静，接着Fury皱起眉，放弃抵抗打开牢门的密码锁。

 

“Stark。”他说，他的手还停留在按钮上。

 

这一次，Tony转过身，第一次一句话也没说。Fury朝他点点头。

 

“欢迎回来。”

 

TBC


	3. 第二章：快乐我的家

  


** 第二章 ：快乐我的家 **

 

当他回到大厦时已经傍晚了。

 

尽管通知了他的到来，却没在楼道里看见 Tony等待的身影 ，他却并不惊奇，毕竟他很可能还在实验室里。但是当 Pepper从电梯里出来 ，快步走向他，嘴唇因为口红以外的原因红肿，手指在身侧颤抖时，他忍不住绷紧了身体。

 

“ Bruce ，你回来了，我很高兴！”

 

她走向他，而 Bruce感觉到喉咙里的肿块因为她的每一步而越涨越大 。 Pepper既美得熠熠生辉 ，又弥散着同样程度的绝望：她的眼神小心翼翼，满脸焦虑，她的身体紧绷，头发不同寻常得乱，就好像今晚她无数次地把手插进头发里梳弄，不在意是否会毁了她的发型。

 

她只是比他上一次见到她那会儿稍微多了点镇静，想到他居然逃离了这里，这个在过去几天一直折磨他，在他脑海边缘游荡的想法，如今猛地击中了他。

 

“发生什么事了？”他询问，挣扎着保持声音平静无波。

 

他想要拥抱她，想要用比区区言语更加深切方式来安慰她，但是 Pepper在离他一米处停下了 ，他很清楚跟随他的冲动走只会让事态变得更加复杂。

 

“ Tony ，他被神盾逮捕了。”

 

“你开玩笑吗？”

 

Pepper摇头 。她深吸一口气，看起来像她准备说些什么，接着她的视线移向前台，接待员正在阅览几张文件，然后她闭上了嘴。

 

“我们先上楼吧。”她说。

 

Bruce点点头 ，跟着她走进电梯，毫无怨言。就算接待员离得够远，听不到他们说话，他也急切地需要一点个人隐私，毕竟他们谈论的话题太严重。他等着电梯门徐徐关上，才松了一口气。

 

“发生了什么？”

 

远离了那个只知道她是坚定不移的 Stark工业CEO的世界 ， Pepper脸上肃穆的表情裂开了 ，绝望在裂缝中蜿蜒。

 

“我不知道。这个下午 Jarvis警告我Tony在神盾大楼里被发现 ， Maria Hill逮捕了他 。”她的视线停留在他身上。她的眼睛不见湿润，但是 Bruce还是感觉到胸中重锤 ，想起他留她一人面对这一切，没有作为坚强的后盾支持她。“我甚至不知道 Tony在那做什么 ，或者 Fury是不是想要降罪于他 。”

 

“ Jarvis怎么说 ？”

 

Pepper摇了摇头 。

 

“他什么也不想告诉我。他说如果事情真的进展到要上法庭，我知道得越少，越不会受牵连。”尽管很焦虑，她淡淡一笑。“肯定是 Tony命他这么说的 。”

 

“我也这么觉得。”

 

就当沉默开始让人不舒服的时候，电梯停下来了。

 

Bruce先行 ，走进客厅，没看见其他队友。

 

“其他人呢？”

 

“ Thor还在阿斯加德 ， Steve和Clint在楼下训练室 ， Natasha在自己的楼层 。”

 

“他们知道了吗？”

 

“没有。我不知道该做什么。我本想问问 Clint的一件 ，但是他毕竟还是神盾的特工，不是吗？”她的牙齿开始折磨她已经红肿的嘴唇。“要是我知道为什么他在那，我起码能就此想出点对策来。”

 

Bruce凝重地皱眉 ，他意识到了什么。

 

“ Schmidt 。”

 

“什么？”

 

“他发现了 Schmidt 。当我昨天打电话给他时， Tony正在入侵神盾局的服务器 。他肯定发现了 Schmidt在Fury手里 。”

 

Pepper的脸骤然变得苍白 ，他忍不住走上前，想要支撑她。

 

“他还活着？”她问 Bruce ，声音嘶哑得仿佛有人掐住了她的喉咙，就像说话是件很费劲的事。

 

“是的。当我们攻破 Tony被绑架的 九头蛇基地时，我们发现他被冻成了冰人。显然，血清帮 Schmidt撑过了冰冻 ，因为当神盾局把冰融化后发现他还活得好好的。”

 

他都不知道怎么回事，但是 Pepper看起来更加苍白了 。

 

“他要杀了他。”

 

不需要澄清。 Bruce感觉到心跳加速 ， 浩克在他神智边缘咆哮 。

 

“你确定？”

 

一个愚蠢的问题，他已经知道了问题的答案，因为除此之外没有其他原因会促使 Tony潜入神盾局 ，但是冷血地杀掉一个囚犯跟殊死搏斗不同。他们没有处于战场， Tony也不是一个杀手 。

 

Pepper深呼吸 ，接着摇了摇头。

 

“我见过他做了什么。”她艰难地吞咽。“当你离开后，我要求 Jarvis给我看Tony与Schmidt之间的录像 。 Tony喝得比以往更加烂醉 ，就像他想用酒精谋杀自己一样，而我不知道该如何帮他。然后， Jarvis给我看了 。给我看那混蛋对 Tony做了什么 。”

 

她的声音破碎， Bruce制止自己问出脑海中一直盘旋的问题 。他小心翼翼地抬起手放在她肩膀上。大厦里很热，但是她在颤抖。

 

“ Pepper 。”

 

她僵硬了，移开视线。然后她重新看向他的眼睛，那层蒙住她眼睛的湿润不见了，换上的是坚决的神情。

 

“如果 Tony真的在神盾局能阻止他前杀了Schmidt ，我们必须要准备好面对一级谋杀的指控。”

 

Bruce挣扎着忽视想到Tony会冷血地杀了某人时产生的不适 。

 

“我不认为他们会指控他，哪怕 …… ”他在说完前止住了，但是 Pepper并不愚蠢 ，她能明白他的言下之意。

 

“他们会以此为筹码勒索他，试图控制他， Tony不是个杀手 ，这会 …… ”

 

“ Potts小姐 ，”熟悉的声音打断了她，“ Stark先生已经重获自由 ，将于十七分钟后到达 Stark大厦 。”

 

Pepper抬起头 。

 

“他还好吗？”

 

“比以往更好。要我说，我发现这是他自从回归后，心情最好的一次。”

 

而当 Pepper与Bruce对视 ，在一阵惊愕的沉默中，他们无话可说。

 

 

 

 

Tony刚刚降落在大厦顶层四十秒就看见有人匆匆向他走来 。当对上那两双太过熟悉的眼睛时，他并不惊讶。

 

“你好呀， Pep 。还有欢迎回来， Bruce ，时机把握得真妙，我正准备会会我最亲爱的队友们。”他走向他们，战甲一寸寸被移走，他不需要假装快乐，他的微笑是真心实意的。“ Jarvis ，帮我呼叫其他复仇者们。我们有很多需要讨论的东西。”

 

“如您所愿。”

 

他离他们只有几米远时停下了。

 

Bruce很紧张 ， Tony只是扫他一眼就能明白他正挣扎着控制自己 ，同时怀着至少几十个问题等着他。 Pepper看起来像是刚刚被点成了化石 。

 

“所以？没点‘欢迎回来’演讲之类的？”

 

有那么一会儿，他收到的唯一回答只有发愣的沉默。接着 Bruce叹了口气 ，脸上紧绷的表情替换成友好的放松。

 

“好吧，这是不是意味着我们都成了一群法外之徒？”

 

Bruce没有告诉他关于Schmidt的事 ，但是也没有瞒着他，不像其他人，而现在他说了‘我们’，伴随着一丝微笑，尽管担忧在他眼里闪烁。

 

Tony朝他微笑 ，惊讶地感觉到胸中逐渐扩散的暖意，既不是怨懑，也不是之前几天他一直想着的对一个人待着的需求。

 

“还不是，不好意思。”

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“比上次你问我时好得多。”

 

Bruce脸上的宽慰变得更明显 ，即使他看着 Tony的方式仍然像在寻找隐藏的伤口 。

 

“我很高兴听到你这么说。”

 

“已经通知其他复仇者们了， Sir 。我该告诉他们这次会面的主题吗？”

 

“别，就让他们来客厅吧；我喜欢瞒着他们，让他们晕头转向马不停蹄。”

 

Bruce犹豫了一会儿 ，接着退后一步。

 

“我会和其他人一起等你。”他说完就离开了，留 Tony一人面对他的CEO 。

 

就像她正等着这个时刻来临， Pepper一下子冲到他面前 ，两只手攥在一起。

 

“你什么都没说就被逮捕了。”

 

“ Pepper ，我能解释。”

 

就她的表情而言，他已经准备好承受一个巴掌。然而，她只是无言地抱住他，就和他回归的那天一样。 Tony感觉到有只手抓紧了他的心脏 。他又让 Pepper担心了 ，他总是这样。为了他，她花了太多时间以泪洗面，脸上多了许多皱纹，心中多了许多痛苦。

 

但是这一次，她的拥抱再不会让他碰到就像被灼伤一样想要赶紧离开。

 

他回抱她，闭上眼享受难得的时光。没有即将到来的战争，没有关于精神变态神的纷乱思绪，没有血或孩子们的尸体，没有几乎成为敌人的队友。

 

只有 Pepper ，他的大厦，还有那股他真的回家了的安心。

 

她是先抽身的那个，但没有放开手，只是看着他的眼睛。

 

“你真的还好吗？”

 

Tony微笑 。

 

“是的。”而这并不是一个谎言。

 

“那 Schmidt呢 ？”

 

“他不怎么好。”一感觉到她僵硬了， Tony立马放开了她 ，举起双手作投降状。“跟我没关系。我被抢人头了。等我到的时候，那狗娘养的已经死了。”

 

Pepper皱眉 。

 

“ Fury ？”她想了一会儿后，问。

 

“ Loki 。那个自以为是的混蛋比我还以自我为中心，看上去他把那个居然能在他制裁中活下来的可悲凡人当做他分内事了。”

 

Pepper抽了口冷气 。

 

“ Loki 。”

 

Tony试图掩饰微笑 ，但是神坐在弹簧床上， Schmidt的尸体在他脚下 ，而他脸上镶嵌着纯粹的愉悦，这幅画面很难从脑海中清除。

 

“是的。”

 

“ Loki ，” Pepper再度开口 ，就像她仍然在消化刚刚得知的消息。“那个把你关起来，把你推下楼顶的 Loki 。 ”

 

Tony点点头 ，感觉愧疚敲打着他。

 

“关于那个 ……他其实没有真的想杀了我 。”

 

“他是这么跟你说的吗？”

 

“是的。”他几乎没能阻止自己抓头发。“别这样， Pep ，我在那里遇见他的时候，我的战甲还处于文件箱状态。我向你保证，如果 Loki真的想我死 ，现在你就会是 Stark工业的所有人了 。”

 

Pepper的脸上混杂着忧虑和怀疑 ，接着闪烁出现在她的眼睛里，他吓得以为他又把 Pepper弄哭了 。

 

“我是你的继承人？”

 

“嗯，是的。你。还有 Bruce ，我给他也留了点遗产。其他分给了 Happy和Rhodey 。说起那个，我要把那两个不知羞的间谍从我遗嘱上抹去，然后给已经在老冰棍屁股里的棍子换一个震动棒，这样他大概会更开心。 Jarvis ，你有帮我做记录吗？”

 

“我录下了一切， Sir 。”

 

等到他有胆量看向她 ， Pepper的眼睛还是湿的 ，但是那个感动的时刻已经被锋芒毕露的眼神取代了。

 

“所以， Loki 。”

 

“是的。”

 

真的， Tony不知道到底哪个更糟 ，看她哭泣，还是面对她的眼神和所有他努力想避开的想法。

 

“他等你到那里，再杀了 Schmidt 。”她继续，指控的语气很显然地反射出她对整个事件的看法。

 

Tony有一股想要后退的冲动 。

 

“他没等我，不如说我到那的时候，他才刚刚结束。”

 

“你不觉得他想要栽赃你吗？”

 

“不，他留下太显著的证据，证明他才是下杀手的那个。” Pepper脸上质疑的神情令他差点生气 。“干嘛？你知道他是个特爱炫的惹事精。他绝不会接受让这种荣耀落到别人身上的。”

 

Pepper皱眉 。

 

“你知道你在像他那样思考吗？你在理解他？”

 

“那只是因为我和他做了几天室友。”他耸肩，接着意识到一个更重要的细节。“你是怎么知道我在哪，我在做什么的？ Jarvis告诉你的 ，对不对？”

 

“我认为 Potts小姐有知情权 ，至少是一些不那么危机的细节。”人工智能在 Pepper能回答前插嘴 。

 

“你想得可真周到。”

 

“我是您创造出来的。”

 

“ Jarvis告诉我是件好事 。” Pepper说 。她准备说点别的什么，但最终她只是把手放在他肩上，她的表情柔和了。“答应我下次别这么鲁莽了，好吗？”

 

Tony有一种荒谬的冲动 ，他想要抚摸她的脸颊。不是亲吻她，或是拥抱她，只是想让她明白他对她的喜爱和想要安慰她的心情，也许他应该为了他多次的闯祸和伤害她而向她道歉。

 

“你会相信我吗？”

 

她叹了口气，松开她的手。

 

“不。但是你能不能至少保证自己活下去？”

 

“你知道，现在你知道我遗嘱里写了什么。我以为你会要我做些极限运动或危险的休闲游戏，比如喂鲨鱼或偷航母。”

 

Pepper忍不住微笑 。

 

“我宁愿等久一点再成富婆。”她的微笑多了些狡黠。“而且真相是，所有那些活动听起来都比你做过的安全得多。”

 

Tony也许会抗议 ，要不是 Pepper看上去那么能言善辩 。他清了清嗓子，含糊不清地哼哼了几声。

 

“我猜，现在你该想想会面时该说些什么了。”过了一会儿，她说。

 

“你想要旁听吗？我肯定 Jarvis不会有任何意见 。”

 

Pepper摇了摇头 。

 

“我最好别掺和进去。你是英雄，我不是。”她与他擦肩而过，“别老是整晚不睡觉。”

 

Tony突然想要说点什么 ，这个突如其来的冲动灼痛了他的喉咙。

 

“ Pepper ，”他呼唤她，等着她转身，用尽全力不故作嘲讽或嬉皮笑脸。“如果 Loki没有做 ，我会做的。我会亲手杀了他。”

 

她用同样肃穆的神情望着他。

 

“我知道。”

 

“你对此没什么话说？”

 

“我会理解你。” Pepper低沉地说 ，话一出口就碎在风里，但是她的声音坚定，毫不动摇。“即使我不同意你这么做，我也会理解你。但是你不是一个杀手， Tony 。而我很高兴你没有成为一个。”

 

她最后淡淡笑了一下，留 Tony孤身一人站在楼顶公寓 ，挣扎在喉咙里意料之外的哽咽中。

 

TBC


	4. 第三章：沉淀时间

 

 

 

**第三章 ： 沉淀时间**

 

 

 

当Tony走向他们时，他们都坐在桌边。

 

Natasha和Clint在一边，近得足以摩擦到彼此，Steve坐在末端，Bruce则和其他人保持着一点距离，他是所有人中唯一一个看起来镇定自若的人，因为黑寡妇看起来僵硬得像一座雕塑，而其他两名复仇者一直互相传递紧张的眼神。

 

选择了一张与老冰棍相对的椅子，调转角度朝他最好的朋友移几寸，一点也不掩饰此举之意。

 

“Tony！你怎么样？”

 

他朝Steve微笑，但笑容中没有丝毫暖意，因为他的右手指节还隐隐作痛，这是他们自上一次Steve告诉他被开除然后被他扔出他所住的楼层后的第一次会面。

 

“好得不能再好了。”

 

“为什么让Jarvis把我们聚集到这来？倒不是说我在睡觉，但是我们之中某人的年龄到了这个点不得不上床睡觉。”

 

弓箭手轻快的声音听起来十分勉强，显然他知道了什么。Fury一定提醒过Natasha，而她则把一切都告诉了他。开老冰棍的玩笑是他和Tony之间的习惯，他们每次一开始就会听到Steve的叹气声，Natasha则看起来像恼火的Pepper。Clint自然而然地开玩笑，语气熟稔，即使他一直紧紧盯着Tony，就像他在求和。

**这次不行， Clint 。**

 

“我想是时候为我们的未来行动做一些计划。至少，和那些我仍旧喜欢的复仇者们一起。”Tony任由他的视线逡巡在弓箭手和刺客之间，然后背过身。“两个间谍出局了，所以现在剩下我们。所以我们该怎么组织起来对付大坏蛋外星人的到来？”

 

“什么？你把我们叫来只是为了驱逐我们？”Clint爆发。

 

Tony冷淡地瞟了他一眼，不在乎他脸上明显的愤怒。

 

“没错。”

 

Natasha还是和以前一样波澜不惊，沉默且无法解读，一直凝视着他。对于Tony来说，她可以想怎么研究他就怎么研究他，他再也不想理她。

 

**“你不应该喝那么多酒。”** 她曾这么对他说，就像她真的在乎一样。

 

一直以来她都很清楚，而她选择向他隐瞒真相，她任由他相信Schmidt死了，甚至当Tony都已经“亲自”确认了那个混蛋的死亡，她也一句解释也没有。她什么也没说。Clint也什么都没说。

 

他真的很想把他们两人都扔出他的大厦，弓箭手不停在肚子里搜刮Tony甚至懒得听的借口和理由，而刺客一直用那双看不出情绪的眼睛望着他，他太专注于他们身上，甚至都没有注意到老冰棍的疑惑。

 

“等一下，Tony。发生什么了？你现在不能上战场，你忘记了吗……？”

 

Tony看着他的嘴唇，没有丝毫受伤的痕迹，完美无缺的大白牙，甚至没有他拳头留下的印记，就像他们几天前的打架都是梦一样。

 

“现在你也出局了，看来我想得没错。”

 

他完全地背向其他所有人，只是面对这次会面中唯一友好的脸。“好吧，Bruce，看上去只有队伍中的大脑留下来了。再加上Thor，等他回来再说。”

 

其实，他并不真的想和Thor合作，现在每次一想到他，就会联想到Loki的童年，但是他决定之后再考虑这个。

 

“你不能把我们从队伍中剔除，Tony，”Steve抱怨。他仍然满脑子问号，但他已经开始使用他正义领导的语气，就和他们第一次遇见时他审判他的语气一样。

 

Tony差点忘了他到底能有多恨他。

 

他露出他最棒的微笑，赐予Steve他每次面对媒体时同等的虚伪。

 

“我没有剔除你。我在创造我自己的团队，你可以想干嘛干嘛。当然， **我不会给予你任何技术和金钱支持** 。”

 

“我们没做错什么。”黑寡妇打断他。

 

“你终于活过来了，屈尊降贵与我们讲话真是委屈死你了。”Tony朝Natasha做了个嘲讽的手势，就像他在向观众介绍她。“那么，让我们看看，你这次想怎么操纵我。”

 

她交叉双臂，脸上表情不变。

 

“我没想操纵你，Tony，因为这一次你错了。是的，我们向你隐瞒了一些会让你难受，且会促使你做一些愚蠢行为的事。”她的声音低沉，趋近于威胁的低语。“而这并不代表我们做错了。”

 

Tony立刻变得严肃。

 

“不，但是如果我得从Loki那里听到一些本应该由 **我的朋友** 告诉我的事时，一切就大错特错了。”

 

甚至不需要转身，Tony也直到所有人的视线一下子聚集到他身上。

 

“所以你的确见到了他。”

 

“Romanoff加一分。我知道Nick已经告诉他了不起的两面三刀双胞胎。”

 

“我们才没有两面三刀，”Clint嘟囔。

 

“现在怎样，梅丽达？就你有资格怨懑？Loki侵略了你的大脑，所以你就有资格策划可怕的复仇，而我想给那个纳粹他应得的，那么突然之间一切都不对劲了？”

*梅丽达：勇敢传说主人公，弓箭手

 

弓箭手瞬间站了起来，他的椅子被他的冲力推出去几寸，在地板上发出刺耳的声音。

 

“你再提那个狗娘养的试试看！是你，带着你艹蛋的自负，做不到纵观全局，不明白我们是在为你着想！”

 

Tony也站起来，自他回来后，先是Bruce，后来是Pepper，他心里充盈着平和，而现在全被替换成涌到嗓子眼的愤怒。

 

“为我着想？”他的双手在颤抖，他的皮肤灼痛，思念他的战甲，而他已经能感觉到手上的血渍，就在那，他永远不能洗去的孩子们的血。“你对我撒谎。你隐瞒了真相，你宝贵的局长正在纵容一个战犯活着，明知道那个该死的混蛋做了什么！”

 

Natasha扯住Clint的手臂，强迫他坐下来。她仍然面无表情，但是波动正在一点点发生。

 

“也许，如果你愿意告诉我们Schmidt究竟对你做了什么，我们可以从你的角度想问题。”

 

Tony的视线从弓箭手移向她，他胸口像被人揪紧了一样疼痛，他感觉像失去了呼吸。

 

“继续，继续说。我真的很想把你们两个都扔出我的大厦。”

 

Natasha对上他的视线，毫不动摇。

 

“那你就这么干吧。但那不会改变我们这么做只是为了帮你的事实，在这场战争中我们可以同心协力。”

 

“如你所愿。Jarvis。”

 

“Sir？”

 

“Tony，你有点太极端了。”

 

“别插手，老冰棍。还是说你也想被扔出去？”

 

右手边的动作阻止他让威胁成真。

 

“我们也许应该休息一下，让彼此都冷静下来。”Bruce说。

 

现在，他也站了起来，但是他语气很平静，和Natasha带给他的感觉不同，Bruce的冷静并没有给Tony一种立即穿上战甲毁灭什么的冲动。反而，他深吸一口气，松开手指，这时他才意识到指甲几乎要划伤他的手掌，最后他坐回到椅子上，松懈所有紧绷的神经。

 

“Tony，我明白你很伤心，但是相信我，没有人想要欺骗你，”Bruce继续说。

 

Tony露出一丝苦涩的笑容。

 

“你的意思是，除了跟随Fury的命令而不是保持对队友的忠诚外，他们并不想欺骗我？”

 

那句话灼痛了他，因为不知怎么，尽管还有好多不确定因素，他真的已经把他们当作朋友对待。

 

“Fury和这事没关系。他们在担心你。我们都担心你。”Bruce叹了口气，缓慢地坐下来，他的眼睛一直注视着他。“我们不知道你会怎么看待Schmidt成为神盾囚犯这件事。”

 

“你也会对我撒谎吗？”

 

“不，但是我并不总是对的。而Natasha说得对。我们是个团队，我们必须合作，而不是内讧。”他试图微笑。“拜托，我都能控制另一个家伙，你就不能和平地解决这些事情吗？”

 

都不需要动用全身的力气，Tony也笑了出来。他抹了把自己的脸，疲倦地几乎感到疼痛。他只想要一张床，一杯苏格兰酒，还有AC/DC填满孤独一人时的寂静。

 

“我们不是一个团队。我们曾经是，又或许我们只是在假装。”

 

Natasha朝他伸出手，手指刷过他的肩膀，轻柔如羽毛。

 

“我们是一个团队，Tony。我们以一个团队的身份逃出神盾医院，我们也以一个团队的身份寻找你。而现在你回来了，我们再次完整，我们会帮助地球从侵略中活下去。”

 

那听上去倒是挺容易的。

 

他正准备说一些讽刺的俏皮话，指不定会伤害到一些人，但是突然他脑内灵光一闪。Clint提起过他的自大，也许他是对的，因为在那个瞬间之前Tony从未试图从他们的角度思考问题。他有过糟糕的遭遇，但是他们失去了一个队友，一个多月以来一直在寻找他的踪迹，同时一直生活在他被两个危险敌人囚禁的恐惧下。不仅担心他的安危，还要处理来自神盾的压力，而Steve一直都满怀愧疚地看着他，不是他以为的指控的眼神。

 

他们也过得不容易，而他讨厌自己是错误的这个想法。

 

他忍住痛苦的表情，抬眼对上Natasha的视线。就和以往一样真诚，因为黑寡妇如此擅长撒谎，甚至是在诉说一个最明显的谎言时，也能用表情和声音让你心甘情愿地相信。但是Tony已经太累了，他不想去质疑，把身边所有人都当做是敌人来对待。

 

他应该接受她的话，或是让所有人离开，自己一个人静静。从Natasha，他的视线移向Clint，紧皱着眉头，但是一对上他的视线，他就松懈了一点。接着是Steve，苍白且不知所措，他不同寻常地踌躇了一会儿才对上他的视线。最终，是Bruce。一个有着浩克藏匿其中的男人让Tony感觉自己就像一个任性的，不理智的青少年。这个男人设法用只言片语阻止了一场战争，而现在安静地请求他不要让一切重来。他最好的朋友，或许也是他们之中最好的人。

 

他终于受不了静静坐着了。他站起来走向角落的吧台，给自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌。不到半杯，并不多，他只是希望这几口酒能平息他的疑虑，残留的怨恨，和仍然在污染他大脑的孩子们的血。他转过身，再次面对他的队友，喉咙里一股浓厚的酒精灼痛他的喉咙。

 

“就当我同意把过去置于身后。所以，你们留在这里，我会试图不再暴揍老冰棍，我们会试着重新像真正的团队那样运作。不过如果你们再瞒我什么，你们就出局了。不是从复仇者中出局，而是离开我的大厦，我的人生。这听上去是不是好多了？”

 

Bruce皱起眉，Clint和Steve正准备说一些肯定会迎来反抗的话，但是Natasha露出一丝笑容。

 

“我会说这是个很棒的开始。”她站起身，走近他，给自己也倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌。“那么，既然我们重新成为朋友，也同意我们要时刻对彼此真诚，你是不是应该告诉我们，你和Loki的会面？”

 

Tony犹豫了，然后他两口饮尽了杯中的酒。

 

但是她是对的，他想要一个可以信任的队伍。 **干得不错，** **Romanoff 。**

 

“坏消息是我没能杀了Schmidt。第一个好消息是Loki才是那个杀人犯，在我到来之前，就Schmidt的表情来看，他死得时候很凄惨。但是你们已经知道这些了，不是吗？”

 

“实际上，我不知道。”Steve应答，接着看向周围，视线落在Clint和Natasha身上。

 

“欢迎加入被骗者俱乐部，老冰棍。被排斥真是件超棒的事情，是不是？”

 

“Tony，”Bruce警告他，但是Steve做了个放任他自流的手势。

 

“感觉是不太好。那么第二个好消息呢？”

 

“第二个好消息是他并不真的想我去死，否则现在我就不能在这里和你们坐在一起了。”

 

“发生什么了？”

 

“我们达成了一致。他向我道歉，并且恳求我再次和他说话，而我毕竟是个特别宽宏大量的人，我决定原谅他。”

 

而如果那个混蛋在一、两个小时后出现在大厦里，也许Tony还能原谅Loki没理会他的硬得发疼的某处擅自离开这件事。

 

倒不是说他真的相信他会来，但是他认为神永远不会离他太远。

 

迟早，他们会再次听到他的消息，说不定会带来很多麻烦。关于那个，Tony很确定。

 

 

 

 

“我们达成了一致。他向我道歉，并且恳求我再次和他说话，而我毕竟是个特别宽宏大量的人，我决定原谅他。”

 

听到这句话，他忍不住邪笑。

 

所以这是凡人的版本。

 

他会很享受在众人面前暴露自己，只是为了揭露他，告诉其他人监狱里到底发生了什么。在他队友的眼皮子底下，掐住他的喉咙，把他摔在桌子上，艹他，给予他愉悦，让世界知道他是他的，这样他们就知道Stark到底属于谁了。但是他的出现只会导致一些他没时间处理的问题。

 

复仇者们再次坐在圆桌前，除了Thor。

 

他眯起眼盯着野兽。现在，他披着人类的皮肤，一个有着尴尬微笑的凡人，试图让自己变得更小，就像他曾经尽自己可能地让自己看上去没那么威胁或显著。尽管，他让Stark倾注了很多注意力和关怀。

 

这群假英雄的队长看上去特别小心翼翼，与平常在战场上先发制人，挑战敌人或是发号施令不同，在这样的场合他选择沉默不语。一个有趣的进步，因为显然是他的凡人令Rogers如此谨慎。

 

他聆听着他们讨论Thanos到底拥有何种能量，他几乎忍不住放声大笑。天真，愚昧的凡人们，试图解析一个只有纯粹的死亡和恐怖才能形容的怪物。他可以帮助他们，比Thor能做到得更多。他可以在他们之中现身，告诉他们是怎样的恐怖会毁灭他们的国度，所有栩栩如生的画面和细节，只有亲身经历过的人才有资格诉说。他忍住一阵划过身体的冷颤，但是他的手已经伸出去，就快要召唤他的权杖，他的肩膀紧绷，他的肌肉准备好以最快的速度行动。

 

他缓慢呼吸，垂下手臂

 

很快他就要再次走向他的噩梦，去查证他们到底还有多少时间。但不是现在。

 

他的背贴在墙上，视线再次逡巡在房间里多余的那些人身上。

 

现在他只想要这次会议快点结束，能够尽快和他的凡人一起度过偷来的时光。

 

TBC


	5. 第四章：鲜亮的绿色

 

**第四章：鲜亮的绿色**

 

“随便你怎么说，但是当我们都不知道敌人拥有怎样的力量之前，策划防御线在我看来就是在扯淡。”

 

Tony微微摇晃杯中的苏格兰威士忌——这是他第二杯酒了，但是Pepper不在这里，两杯酒算不上过度，不至于把他变回几天之前那个醉醺醺的、绝望的一团糟——接着露出一丝微笑。

 

“看来我们家的大花鸡多少还是保留了些工作神经元。”

 

Clint朝他比了个中指，但是他拉长的脸上并不真的充满敌意。

 

“所以你的建议是？”Steve问。

 

他在跟他说话时仍然保留了一丝不确定，Tony还不确定自己到底喜不喜欢这个针对他出现的行为模式。

 

“某些简单的东西。现在我们决定了应急时刻该做什么反应，我们也同意在威胁降临地球之前就开始行动会对我们更好，我们现在只能希望Fury有好好和政府做工作，然后等待一个绝妙的顾问为我们解析一些疑问。”

 

“Thor说过他会尽快回来。”Bruce说。

 

“意味着也许几个月之后才能见到他。作为替代方案，我们总能询问我们知道的另一个神。那个长角的，精神变态的家伙。”

 

尽管在意料之中，但是当所有视线汇聚在他身上时，Tony还是感到后颈微微刺痛，就和他每次骗Pepper他参加了工作会议时一样的感觉。不过，这是他第一次和别人在一起有这种感觉。至少他的队友们没有继续调查他和Loki在神盾监牢里会面的真相。看上去和他们吵一架，并且威胁他们滚出大厦，的确令他占到了优势，就这一点而言他们都对他非常小心翼翼。

 

甚至是现在，他都能看出来老冰棍会在表达他的疑虑之前斟酌说出的每一个字，而Clint，脸一下子黑了，虽然他没有出言抗议，但很显然他是咬住嘴里的肉才忍住喷薄的愤怒。Bruce若有所思地盯着他，那可能意味着之后他会问Tony很多问题，但是他是那么善良、那么富有同情心，他不会在其他人面前审问他。

 

“你觉得他会接受同盟的请求吗？”Natasha询问他，在座的人中唯一一个还泰然自若的。

 

“我宁愿把我自己扔出大厦，也不要和那个混蛋同盟。”Clint怒气冲冲地说，直到黑寡妇警告地扫了他一眼，他噤了声。

 

Tony耸了耸肩。

 

“我不知道，但是我们总可以试试，不是吗？再加上，他看上去挺担心那个危险的外星人，他也可以从中得到点帮助。”

 

忽视莱戈拉斯和他那荒谬的信念—— **十有八九如果你见到他他会再次把你扔出窗外** ——他再次转了转杯子。他正准备喝一口之前，他凝固了，差点没忍住一声惊呼，因为他最爱的苏格兰威士忌现在变成鲜亮的绿色。

 

他眨了两下眼，再次看向玻璃杯。现在他的酒和之前的琥珀色一样了，但是他确定就在一秒钟之前酒液是另一种颜色。

 

一种他最喜欢的精神变态的眼睛和魔法独有的颜色。

 

他吞咽，喉咙比以往更加干涩，试图控制脊背划过的冷颤。

 

Loki在这里，谁知道他什么时候开始在这里的，他珍惜自己小命的那部分自我开始回想和他队友们的争吵和随后的谈话，思考他是否说了对神有些危险或冒犯的话。没有什么不能被原谅的，他可以确定，不然摇滚时代就要暴露真身，在一众复仇者面前手刃他。

 

当然有那么一指甲盖的可能性他是错误的，是他的脑袋在最近几个精神紧绷的小时后玩的诡计……他再度旋转杯子，就像他期待其中的溶液会再度回归绿色，给予他猜测的证明。

 

“Tony？”

 

Natasha轻柔的声音就像一桶冷水惊醒了他。所有复仇者们都在看着他，脸上带有不同色彩的担忧，但是考虑到他们表情中并无敌意，他们肯定没有看到他杯中的变化。

 

他叹了口气，把杯子放在桌上。

 

“你们看？要不我们结束吧。这太晚了，老冰棍至少三或四个小时之前就该上床睡觉了，在你们亲爱的局长对我进行可怕的暴行后，我需要时间恢复。”

 

Bruce和Steve立刻看向两个间谍，前者嘴巴紧抿，很显然一副努力控制喜好杀人的另一个自己的模样，后者指控的眼神中有明显的怀疑。Tony因为他们的反应，胸中升腾起意外但愉快的温暖。

 

“什么折磨？”Clint询问，迷茫地皱眉，而Natasha已经笑了。

 

“他们没碰你一根头发丝；你在一个有床的监牢里，温度宜人，作为囚犯的时间还不到两小时。”

 

“正是。你完全想象不到我有多无聊。我几乎要发疯了，或者更糟，退化成只有普通智力的人，就像除Bruce以外的你们。”

 

“然而，你还是一如既往地混蛋。”

 

“说得不错，莱戈拉斯。所以，你们都知道该怎么回到你们的房间，我要回床上了，明天见。”

 

他走向电梯，对收到的不怎么礼貌的晚安礼点点头，尽管他很想快点离开他们，离开Natasha太过锋锐的视线，他不能避免胸中那股重回队伍的归属感。

 

“Jarvis，如果Loki偶然地出现在大厦的某处，不要发出警报。”一旦他确定没人能听到他说话，他对Jarvis说。

 

人工智能犹豫了一下，很明显他的管家不喜欢这项命令。

 

“您觉得那是理智的行为吗，Sir？”

 

“当然不是，但是知道玛琳菲森试图虐待我或者更糟糕的事情发生之前，就假装你不知道他在这。”

 

“如果您真的确定……”

 

“我确定。”

 

当电梯门再度打开，这一次在他的楼层，他的皮肤几乎因为期待而刺痛，反应堆下他的心跳得越来越快，就和他尝试原型机面临生与死时的感觉一样。

 

他踱步，走到吧台的中间，试图不去想今夜可能会有另一种不同的结果。

 

“摇滚时代，如果你在的话，麻烦吱一声，敲敲门，或者随便什么。又或者你可以直接传送到我床上，你还欠我一些绝妙的性爱。”

 

他甚至在说完之前就绷紧了，准备好面对危险的威胁，也许他还会被揍，但是什么也没有。他的胃紧缩，不是什么愉快的感觉，他只是安静地等待着，意识到随着每一秒过去，Loki会出现在大厦里的几率就越来越小。

 

他错了。他的杯子里什么也没发生，绿色不过是他的潜意识开得玩笑。或者Loki再次玩弄了他，改变了苏格兰威士忌的颜色，只是为了看看他会以多快的速度甩掉他的队友，但是并不打算出现在他面前。

 

他嘟囔了几句脏话。现在他没有选择，只能回床上去了，心里清楚今晚他是不会轻易睡着了。他的心情很坏，至少是在他转身看到他之前：Loki，坐在他的沙发上，就像他拥有这个沙发一样，拿着半杯酒，太过满足的脸上镶嵌着熟悉的邪笑。

 

“从什么时候开始我欠凡人东西了？”他评论，说话的时候微微露出他的白牙。

 

他在这里，在他的大厦里，在他私人的楼层，一副舒适自在的模样，就像他真的属于那一样，感觉有点超现实。

 

脊柱划过一股称得上愉悦的战栗，他艰难地吞咽了一下喉咙间突起的肿块，然后他笑了。

 

“从你勾引完你疯狂爱上的男人就不管了开始？”

 

“爱上？别开玩笑了，Stark。”

 

但是他看着他，他的注意力和视线都专注在他身上，如同周围的一切都不存在一样。他站起身，杯子被送去谁知道哪个维度，优雅又危险地走向他。他看上去就像一个不慌不忙的猎食者，因为他知道他已经捕获了他的猎物。

 

这不是爱，如果Loki真的把他的话当真的话，Tony反而会嘲笑他，但是不管怎样他们之间确实有某种特殊的联结在滋生，他不会对任何敌人或是一夜情的人有这种感觉。

 

他再一次发现吞咽是件很艰难的事，接着举起手阻止神继续靠近他。

 

“等等，鲁道夫！现在你踏入我的领土了。”

 

Loki的眼神冷了下来，同时他的整个身体都绷紧了，他轻松的姿态转化成野兽才会有的击杀状态，玩乐的时间结束了，现在他准备谋杀。

 

“就算是，又怎样？”

 

尽管他一动不动，但显然神不再是友好的心情。只有在突然出现的敌意之后，Tony才意识到危险的客人之前有多放松，几乎到了平静的地步。

 

“那么，这一次我该在上面。”

 

Loki身体迅速地放松下来，微笑又重回到他的脸上。Tony开始熟悉他的这种微笑了，而那一般意味着他会以最愉悦的方式尖叫。

 

“你怎么会认为你已经赢得如此荣誉呢？”

 

Tony的两根食指同时指向他自己。

 

“拜托，你有好好看看我吗？再说了，我还没原谅你把我扔给Fury的可恶恶作剧。也许到头来是我不想给予你和我做爱的荣誉。”

 

Loki刹那间缩短了他们之间的距离，在Tony意识到他动了之前闪现在他面前。抚摸他脸的手很温柔，轻柔的触摸是神给他的最接近爱抚的举动，即使他眼中的绿色因为恶意和挑战而闪亮。

 

“真的吗？”他呢喃，接着收紧手迫使Tony仰起头，在他的嘴唇上落下一个纯洁的吻。

 

Tony真的有很努力隐藏那触碰给予他的悸动。

 

“真的，”他回答，用他此时能发出的最庄严且令人信服的声音说，而他的手指握紧成拳，因为需要而颤抖，他想把手放在神的屁股上，握住他的臀肉，抓住他的头发，强迫他露出脖子，这样他就能咬住那片完美的苍白皮肤。

 

Loki大笑，野性又愉悦，同时他的触碰变得更加粗鲁和渴求。

 

“你不应该在一个几个世纪以来都活在谎言与真相之中的神面前撒谎。”

 

然后，轻笑着，他低下头吻住Tony的唇。

 

TBC


	6. 第五章 ：占有欲

 

 

 

**第五章 ：占有欲**

 

 

 

他是他的。

 

在他缓慢地准备他的同时——因为Stark毕竟只是个凡人，哪怕他曾承受过的折磨甚至能使一个神都感到惴惴不安，他的身体是脆弱的，而他并不想伤害他，至少在Stark尝到乐趣欲罢不能之前——他感觉到他紧绷的肌肉夹住他的手指，伴随着压抑的咒骂声回荡在昏暗的房间内，他再找不出别的方式来定义眼前这具火热的身体，不断渴求他的触碰，他的嘴，在他身下臣服。

 

他是他的，这种感觉比他把他绑在床上之时更甚，比他强行囚禁他之时更甚，而一抹不确定和恐惧污染了凡人眼中浸染的情欲。

 

Loki以吻封缄，吞下Stark的抗议和所有那些他明知道Loki不会答应的荒谬要求。再一次尝到凡人的味道，他突然感觉到胸中抽痛，出于兴奋，同时含有他能多深切感受到凡人的关心。

 

**他的，在此之前他曾一无所有。**

 

他只用轻咬和一只已经覆上足以证明Stark就和Loki一样焦急的部位就使他缴械投降，而他第一声呻吟已经轻易抹去他所有反抗的念想，啃咬换成舔舐，他开始套弄他的勃起，同时享受他所有反应。

 

**“你知道用这种手段结束讨论是件很不公平的事吗？”**

 

在那瞬间Loki笑了，手上动作加速，他倒想看看让Stark失去说话的能力只剩喘息需要花上多久。

 

**“在敌人之间不存在公不公平。”**

 

凡人闭上双眼，同时被封存的还有差点脱口而出的脏话，即使呻吟还是从他紧闭的双唇中偷溜出来。接着他突然抓住他的头发，强迫他低下头与之亲吻，身下还不断磨蹭Loki的手。

 

“说得好像我们真的还是敌人似的，斑比。”他的气息喷洒在他唇间。

 

Loki允许他开始这个吻，甚至交出主导地位，因为看着凡人如此渴求他，毫不掩饰对他的欲望，加深了他胸口的抽痛。他脱下Stark和他两人的衣服，将他推向吧台，而对方一直作乱的双手和嘴唇只是稍微分散了神一点注意力。

 

Stark发现他自己赤裸地被压倒在桌台上时都来不及发出反抗的声音。

 

Loki并不打算强迫他，甚至现在凡人已经处于和以前一样的状态，他的手指每一次进出时都会引出压抑的呻吟和稀松的抗议。

 

他轻笑着，继续测试他的顽固还能存在多久。

 

他继续用手指准备他，缓慢且温柔，忽视他自己的欲望，因为他有数十个世纪学习何为耐心，而Stark不过只有短短数十年的经验。

 

最终他获得他的胜利。

 

在不知道多少次的进出后，凡人终于忍不住喘息，接着转过头瞪着他。

 

“你是故意的，是不是？”又一次惊喘，伴随着难耐的呻吟。“去你的，Grimhilde。”

*Grimhilde：白雪公主里面的那个邪恶皇后，无中文翻译。

 

他的头发凌乱，他的脸颊因为愤怒和欲望而红润，甚至在昏暗的房间中都显而易见，而他正绝望地试图抵达Loki并不打算给予的极乐。他是这么美妙绝伦。

 

“我不明白你在说什么。”他回答，一边微笑着，一边继续另一次更深的冲刺。

 

Stark回身，额头抵在桌台上，嘟囔了几句听不清的类似诅咒的话语，试图将他抽出的手留在体内，他的身体几乎因为需要而颤抖。

 

“Loki，”他呼唤，近乎是在低吼，但是本应该是命令的声音听起来却如此绝望。

 

不是那些稀奇古怪难以理解的绰号，也不是讽刺的昵称，而是他的名字。

 

“我以为你想在上面来着。”他说，模仿Stark的声音。

 

凡人再次转身看他，皱着眉，即使喘得不行也还要作出一副怀疑的表情。

 

“怎么，你愿意让我来？”

 

“当然不。”

 

这一次Stark都不用把他那些骂娘的话说出口，因为它们都很好理解地呈现在他脸上。他看起来快要气得冒烟了。

 

“你要上就快上，别等到我决定揍你，我几分钟前就已经对这主意很蠢蠢欲动了。”

 

Loki笑着将手指抽出来。

 

“就在等你这句话呢，Stark。”

 

他冲进他的身体，握着他的臀肉，用力得留下指印的青痕。他不得不用尽每一寸自控力才能不在毫无节制地操弄凡人的冲动面前妥协，他身下的凡人那么紧，那么热，那么完美。

 

他闭上双眼，一个软肋，他知道，但是他放任其暴露在外，因为即使不在他其中一个巢穴，在这里并没有威胁和危险包裹着他。

 

当他重新睁开双眼，凡人的身体绷紧得仿佛下一秒他就要崩断。

 

他的一只手离开他的臀部，放在Stark汗津津的后背上，他还是不敢相信即使凡人重获自由了之后他们之间的关系也并未改变的事实。

 

Stark本可以逼迫他离开，或者呼叫他的队友，或者指示他看不见的仆从把他赶出去，然而他什么也没做，除了在他身下，被压倒在吧台上，手指紧紧抓着台面边缘，指节泛白。

 

“Stark？”Loki呢喃。

 

没办法看见他的表情绝对是一件令他无法忍受的不确定之处。

 

凡人的身体比之前绷得更紧了，接着他在Loki的手下深吸一口气，就像他在聚集力气。

 

“如果你再不动的话，斑比，我对任何不带角的神发誓我会杀了你。”

 

他的脸上绽开微笑，半是放松半是被对方的态度逗乐，他的手指在Stark温暖的后背上游荡。

 

他想要标记他，用他的牙齿和指甲，在他的皮肤下留下永远不会消失的又深又可怖的伤口，告知所有人这个凡人是属于他的。然而现实中他只是抿紧唇，开始抽动，一次又一次缓慢的抽插，享受Stark紧绷和迎合他节奏，向后抵着他试图拥有更多，还有他近乎祈求的模糊呢喃。

 

如同中毒一般，Loki想要更多。

 

他垂下头，停在距离Stark的颈背只有几英寸的地方。

 

“杀了我？不好意思，麻烦教教我你打算怎么做？”

 

凡人瞪了他一眼，即使是这么喘不过气的时候也要挑衅他。

 

“我是个天才。我会找到办法的。”他说，接着跟咒骂毫无关系的呻吟从他唇中泻出。

 

Loki贴着他的脖子微笑，欢迎那象征着胜利的声音，同时他放在凡人背上的手移下去握住他的阴茎，开始套弄。

 

“那还真是有趣。”

 

当他看见Stark打算反驳，他深深地顶了进去。他不想他说话，不是现在，因为他血脉中涌动的愉悦每一秒都在壮大；是他怪物一般的冰冷身体不可能拥有的火热，而这进一步带来新的满足。Stark在他的慈悲之下，在他自己的居所，离那些立誓为他敌人的战士那么近。

 

Stark自己决定留在他身边。

 

他握在凡人臀部上的手收紧了，同时他的冲刺变得越来越深，越来越粗暴，他另一只手不断套弄着，从凡人口中偷走一次又一次呻吟。凡人贴着他掌心的欲望火热坚硬，是他有多想要他的证明。

 

Loki勉强压下喉咙中作祟的笑声，转化成惊讶、愉悦、和纯粹简单的不可置信，因为Stark紧紧贴着他，他通过紧咬的牙关告诉他继续，要更多，更强烈，这是对他的命令，也许Loki该因此惩罚他，但他来不及在乎了，他没法在Stark如此温暖温顺地雌伏在他身下时考虑这些。他是他的。

 

他感觉到他在他手中射出，伴随着一声压抑的悲鸣，他的身体因为极乐而绷紧。

 

**我的。**

 

在那之后他也高潮了，紧咬着他的肩膀直到几乎尝到血腥的味道。

 

有那么一瞬间，他想到其他复仇者，他们会如何看待他留在Stark皮肤上的标记，他拥有他的证明，如此鲜活猩红。这个标记是暂时的，他知道，但是仍然给予他某种满足感，他发现他在凝视着它的时候会微笑。

 

设法重拾他呼吸的频率，他支起双臂抬起上半身，避免压到趴在吧台上的凡人——Stark的胸口有一个汇聚着能量和蓝光的装置，而他还不知道这个装置会不会脆弱到一压就碎。接着他只是简单地盯着那个还气喘吁吁的凡人，显然他累到说不出话。

 

就在那瞬间，Loki甚至想不起Thanos还在污染他的心灵这件事。

 

他想不起来时间正在快速飞逝，每一秒都越来越宝贵，而那个强大到足以毁灭宇宙的存在正在逼近此处；他甚至想不起来他皮肤下嘶吼威胁并渴求鲜血和毁灭的怪物，连因为怪物不该拥有盟友、不该需要任何人而急于孤身一人的冲动都不复存在。

 

在仍然回荡着愉悦的沉静室内，只有凡人。

 

他回过神，手再次搭在Stark的后背，距离他的心脏只有几寸。

 

**我的。**


	7. 第七章： 等待

 

 

 

**第七章 ： 等待**

 

 

 

他脖子上的咬痕在灼痛。

 

Tony的手捂在神昨晚留下咬痕的那片皮肤上，为了遮住痕迹他穿了件他很久不穿的连帽衫。这个不同寻常的决定绝不会逃过Natasha过于明察秋毫的眼睛，他很清楚，但是与其被她直接猜出他和Loki在一起的时候都做了什么，他宁愿让她只是暂时怀疑他突然换风格的用意。

 

他的视线黏在乱糟糟的床上，他醒来后惊讶地发现自己睡了很长一段时间，他皱眉。

 

他确定那个混蛋是故意的。

 

“Jarvis，我们可爱的厦友们在做什么？”

 

“Barton探员和Romanoff探员在健身房训练。Rogers队长刚刚完成了他的训练，此刻正在洗澡，Banner博士在冥想。我需要叫他们过来吗？”

 

“是的，但不用急。特别是Bruce，他冥想的次数越多越好。同时，做个好宝宝，给我煮点咖啡。”

 

“您的咖啡已经在厨房等着了, Sir。”

 

“好孩子。”

 

在那时候，一杯他最爱的燃料对于他来说，是可以开始新的一天外加面对与神会面后留下的疑虑，的唯一方式。当Natasha出现的时候，他才刚开始喝了几口，享受暖意在喉咙和胃部流窜。她穿着训练服，头发汗津津的，但是她的脸和呼吸都没露出任何疲态。

 

“几分钟前你不是在和你的小鸟伙伴训练吗？”

 

Tony向她打招呼，向还没倒入他杯中的咖啡走近，像是想要从间谍那保护不被偷走一样。

 

Natasha朝他微笑，她的视线游离在他的衣服上，在他的脖子上停留了一小会儿。

 

“你真的以为当他惹恼我的时候，我需要很长时间才能揍晕他妈？”

 

“那么他到底做了什么要遭受如此残酷的命运？”

 

令他松了一口气的是，Natasha忽视了他宝贵的咖啡，而是拿了一个苹果。

 

“他不该暗示我状态不佳。”

 

Tony的视线移到她的手臂上，Loki打伤了她。她看起来完全没受伤口影响，但是他不确定她的行为有多少是真实的，有多少是假装的。

 

“你不觉得现在玩‘我是不需要休息或恢复的无敌杀手’的把戏有点太早了吗？”

 

Natasha咬了口苹果，看向她的双眼中没有丝毫感情。

 

“再问我一次，Stark，我会让你见识见识我对Clint做了什么。”

 

“写了，但是我反对在清晨进行体育运动。”

 

他收获的笑容令他想起某个神的掠夺意味满满的邪笑。他颤栗地压下那想法，但是光是意识到Loki与Natasha在危险度上有多相似就够令人毛骨悚然的了。

 

她吃苹果的时候，他在沉默中啜饮第二杯咖啡。当他喝完，正准备倒第三杯，Natasha把手放在他手上。

 

“我给你时间想用你的早餐，或者至少是你认为的早餐，没有打扰你。现在不如跟我谈谈你昨晚接受的那次拜访？”

 

她又成了间谍和刺客，但是她的双眼没有过去审讯时那么冷漠。但是她一直把注意力放在他脖子上，让他有些不安。

 

“你的女性直觉一项准确。你是怎么推断出来的，夏洛克？”

 

“Jarvis告诉我们你想谈谈。再说，你还没取过你的实验室，我猜在这种时间唯一会让你召集一场会议的理由只有可能是关于Thanos的讯息，而你并没有许多可得知的方式。”

 

“也许我只是想要警告你们，除了Bruce以外，你们都会被驱逐出去。”

 

她的手离开了，笑容替换了她脸上过于专注的表情。

 

“别闹了，Tony。毕竟，你喜欢我们住在这里。”

 

“小心点，Romanoff，我还没决定我要不要原谅你和丘比特呢。”

 

Natasha哼了一声，她的笑容还在。

 

“我以为在冷水澡后，我们就算扯平了。”

 

“冷水澡？这是对我慷慨抱怨的隐喻吗？”

 

她摇了摇头。

 

“会议结束后，我去洗了个澡，但是热水突然变冷了。Steve洗澡时也发生了同样的事。”

 

“你不觉得我会更有创意一点吗？比如把你的头发染成绿色，或者送个脱衣舞郎给老冰棍？”Tony抗议，但是接着他皱起眉，因为他心里产生一点怀疑。“Jarvis，你知道点什么吗？”

 

“我出了点故障，Sir。我不知道发生了什么。”

 

“你从来没有出过故障。”

 

或者至少在没有一个会魔法的家伙到处晃荡的时候。

 

“Loki。”Natasha说，说出Tony的想法。

 

“这大概是他向你们打招呼的方式。”

 

但是间谍再也没心情开玩笑了，因为她的脸露出普通人会有的皱眉。

 

“所以甚至Jarvis都没法探测到他。这里没有我们想象的那么安全。”

 

“我的大厦不够安全？”Tony等着她，放下空杯子， 双臂交叉在胸前。“摇滚时代可以传送，他可以隐形，而且几乎不可能在他身上造成永久的伤害。你觉得这个世界上哪里算得上安全？”

 

“一个他不存在的世界，我猜。”Natasha的脸变得无法阅读，但接着她放松下来。“你的反魔法装置怎样了？”

 

“好极了。当然，如果Fury没有逮捕我，如果我不需要照顾整个团队，我会取得更大的进步。”

 

这一次Natasha的嘴唇微微一动。

 

“当你闯入一个属于秘密组织的超高级别安全基地时，这就是你会得到的结果。”

 

“你的回答中有太多错误，我甚至不知道该从哪开始，最高级别安全基地还是把我和智商只达标准线的无聊普通人相提并论。”

 

“你这么自负，我怎么敢把你和普通人相比。”

 

“你忘了提我温和的心灵。 还有我超凡的魅力和不可抗拒。”

 

“还有你试图把别人的注意力从你不想谈论的话题上转移开的习惯。” Natasha的微笑消逝了，转化成一个严肃的表情。“那么，你要告诉我昨晚的事吗？ 还是等其他人呢?”

 

这与其说是一个要求，不如说是一个提议。Tony叹了口气，但做出了一个决定。

 

“好吧，那么请坐，因为有一些非常坏的消息。 但至少如果我提前告诉你，我就不会是唯一那个把它们传递给整个团队的人。”

 

“有那么糟糕吗?”

 

“很糟。 你想先听哪一个？ 好消息还是坏消息?”

 

Natasha看了他几分钟，然后按照他的建议坐了下来。

 

“没人想从好好消息开始，Tony。”

 

"如你所愿。 所以，从最坏的情况开始：Thanos强大到连神都被他吓得屁滚尿流，而这里我说的是我们最喜欢的精神变态，那个在和你打斗之后，身侧带着一个渗血的洞和破碎的肋骨出现在我面前，就算生命垂危他也没有害怕过。"

 

“我们已经知道Thanos很危险。 Thor告诉我们了。”

 

Tony摇了摇头。

 

“不，你不明白。 你见过Loki害怕吗？ 当绿巨人把他攥在手中敲来打去，或者当一个生气的雷神对他大发雷霆，或者当我们抓住他的时候 Clint 在被你拖走之前用来威胁他的那些刑罚？ 洛基是唯一一个见过Thanos的人，而Thor只听说过他。 你仅仅只是说出他的名字就能看到Loki的紧张得就像他刚刚看到开膛手杰克，而他则是一个无害的妓女。" 他咽了口唾沫，因为在看到Loki的力量和抵抗力之后，想到仅仅是有人可以吓到他的就令人恐惧。 "他告诉我Thanos已经摧毁了一些行星。 看起来他和Thor的父亲是一个级别的，或者更危险。"

 

间谍的表情没有什么变化，但是他的话一定深深地触动了她，因为现在他们之间有了实实在在的紧张感，而就在几分钟前，这还是一个普通的早晨，就和许多其他的早晨一样。

 

“还有什么?”

 

“另一个坏消息是: Thanos将随齐塔瑞人一起到来，但远远超过我们不得不面对的人数。 引用摇滚时代的话，我们只看到了他军队的先锋部队。”

 

Natasha露出痛苦的表情。

 

“你确定也有好消息吗?”

 

“虽然没有我们希望的那么好，但确实有。”他忍不住停顿了一下，强调自己的话，但就像往常发生在她身上的事一样，这个间谍只是默默地等着，没有给他任何满足感。 Tony叹了口气，有点后悔Clint不在这里，因为他的不耐烦将使他成为一个更好的观众。 “首先: 不会有任何时空之门，Thanos没有法师为他服务，所以没有人能够传送他到处。 他会从太空来，那需要一个月，甚至两个月的时间。”

 

Natasha点点头。

 

“足以计划一个战略，组织一支军队。”

 

“是的，如果Fury愿意尽他的责任的话。”

 

“你不需要怀疑这一点。”

 

不，她是对的。 那个不值得信任的狗娘养的为了达到自己的目的什么都愿意做，Tony没有忘记他是怎样威胁Pepper的，还有他试图对Bruce做的事，但是如果Fury有什么是可以肯定的，那就是他会做任何事来保护地球。

 

“第二个?”

 

Tony皱了皱眉头，觉得有必要再来一杯咖啡。

 

“什么第二个?”

 

Natasha仍然坐在椅子上看着他，流露出一种虚假的脆弱。

 

“你说过有好消息，复数，但到现在为止你只告诉了我一个。”

 

“对。 第二个好消息。 那么，Loki。我们已经签订了某种休战协议。”

 

“你们两个之间，还是他和我们所有人之间?”

 

一如既往，直奔主题。 Tony利用他在媒体上获得的所有经验来保持一种自然的表情，同时感觉就像神又在咬他的脖子，牙齿咬进他的喉咙，直到留下印记。

 

“细节还没有决定好，但是看上去他会忙于应付萨诺斯了，没有时间给你们他神圣的关注。 振作起来，Romanoff。 这一次，差点毁了纽约的精神变态将站在我们这边。”

 

“这些条件还不足以将其考虑为结盟。”

 

Tony耸耸肩。

 

“我有让他来这里和你们谈话，像个成年人，但是我很抱歉，他一点也不喜欢你们。 我是唯一一个值得与神交谈的人又不是我的错。”

 

Natasha对于他的话只是无奈地叹了口气。

 

“试着说服他。”

 

“我以为你不喜欢Loki。”

 

“正是因为我不喜欢他，我才想让他出现在我能看到他的地方。”

 

“我不敢保证，但我会为你说好话的。 不过，我担心对于老冰棍和莱戈拉斯来说已经太晚了。 他们长得不够漂亮。”

 

“你们什么时候再见?”

 

Tony皱起了眉头。

 

“他看起来像那种会和你提前预约的人吗?”

 

“我希望他给了你联系他的方法。”

 

“没有，不过我只需要再等一会儿。” 他不需要成为一个天才就能意识到，告诉团队中最偏执的人Loki曾经在隐形的状态中暗中监视他们会是一个可怕的错误。 “他无法抗拒我的魅力。 我相信他迟早会回来，乞求我的陪伴。”

 

“这是他头脑不正常的又一个证据,”娜塔莎评论，带着一丝笑意。

 

Tony瞪了她一眼，然后转过身。

 

“你只是嫉妒罢了。”

 

既然严肃的谈话已经结束，他允许自己把剩下的咖啡重新斟满，同时思考着自己的话，想着神是不是一直都在那里，什么都听到了。 这是Loki会做的事。

 

但是即使他不在那里，Tony也不担心他不会再见到他。

 

他只需要等待，他确信他的私人跟踪者会再次让他知道他在那里耍了一些漂亮的小把戏，或者他会直接出现在他的卧室里，更好。 或者，更有可能的是，当有一天Tony从工作中抬起眼睛，就能看到神站在他面前。

 

现在他只需要等待Loki再次拜访他。

 

但那并没有发生，无论是那天，还是之后的日子。

 

TBC

 


	8. 第八章：寂静之声

 

 

 

**第八章 ：寂静之声**

 

 

 

他妈的一点回音都没有。

 

自那晚以后，神甚至没有给出任何一点他存在的暗示，他没有露面，一次也没有，大厦里也没有任何奇怪的现象。

 

“我认为我们应该尝试使用外界电磁场来更好地引导反应堆干扰。”

 

他的酒瓶仍然在原位，颜色和内容物都没有变化。没有人再洗过冷水澡，Jarvis也没有再出过任何故障。

 

“使用超导体的话，我们就可以达到更佳发射强度。”

 

他有试图呼唤他，不止一次。一开始，他时不时地说一些挑衅的话，因为他因为Loki的安静而恼火，接着他仅仅只是要求他传送到他的大厦，想要谈话。最后，他会说出一些他明知道会冒着被挖出内脏的风险，说一些恶劣的话，但是寂静是他收到的唯一回答。他紧张地枯坐着，感受一种风雨欲来的意味。

 

“我们还可以拜托Thor借给我们妙尔尼尔。你觉得怎么样？”

 

这不公平。他只是提议了结盟，对于哪怕有指甲盖那么一点常识的人来说，显然这应当是唯一可能的选择，然而，那个混蛋从他的生活中消失了，在他的反应堆下留下苦涩愤怒的情绪，比他想要承认的更深。那个情节剧爱好者宁愿消失也不承认他是对的。

 

或者至少这是Tony所希望的，因为另外一种可能将比所谓的孩子气更加糟糕。

 

_“我们还有多少时间？”_

_“一个月。也许两个月。但是要知道准确时间，我得去‘拜访’他。”_

 

他绷紧了，紧握着用于焊接的铁条直到疼痛的地步。如果Loki真的决定监视Thanos，而且还没有回来，那么很有可能他根本不会回来了。

 

“Tony？你在听我说话吗？”

 

他接受不了这个。

 

从他肩膀上传来的触感惊到了他，如果不是一只平稳的手握住他的手腕，保持平衡，他手中的焊接铁条可能会把他正在研究的原型机弄得一团糟。

 

“Tony？”

 

他眨了眨眼，放在他肩上和握着他手腕的手同时消失了。

 

“我跟你说话都快十五分钟了，而你一个字都没听进去。”Bruce的手梳理过自己已然凌乱的头发，没有移开视线。“你确定自己还好吗？”

 

“当然。非常好。我们即将迎来一场对抗外星霸主的战争，除了反应堆和我的战甲之外，可能是我最伟大的发明还没有一个可以用来测试的对象，而能够帮助我们对抗这种威胁的两位外星神祗不知去向，但除此之外，一切都很美好。"

 

Bruce没有回答，而是在椅子上找了一个更舒服的位置，然后用锐利的目光盯着他。

 

“Jarvis，请关掉音乐。”

 

直到AC/DC的音乐停止在背景中回响，Tony才意识到没有了它，实验室是多么的安静，他朋友的视线聚焦在他身上，焦虑吞噬着他的胸膛。

 

他皱起了眉头。

 

“你为什么要这么做？ 下午该轮到我选择配乐了。”

 

“因为现在我们可以聊聊。”

 

托尼看出了布鲁斯温柔表情背后的决心，这让他抑制住带有讽刺意味的拒绝。

 

“你想谈什么?”

 

“过去几天，你一直都很情绪化，心烦意乱，几乎没有注意到周围发生的事情。”Bruce犹豫了一下，凝视着他的眼神中多了谨慎。 “Pepper出事了?”

 

Tony差点从椅子上摔下来。

 

“什么？ 当然不是！ 你为什么这么问?”

 

Bruce松了一口气。

 

“在我看来，你似乎在躲着她。”

 

“我没有回避她，我不明白你为什么会这么想。”

 

但是现在他回想起来，他已经有好几天没有见到她了。 他和她打电话，安慰她，利用她善良的心，把他大部分与斯塔克工业有关的工作委派给她，这样他就可以留在实验室完成原型机，因为Loki的失踪让他过于分心，他根本不在乎周围的事情。 根本不在乎自己有没有做到关心Pepper的感受，他最后一次见到她的时候，他坦白自己准备冷血地杀死一个人，而Pepper捂住他的手，表明她已经准备好再次跟随他，即使是在那种情况下，就和她一直以来那样站在他身边。

 

**该死。**

 

“她告诉你了吗?”

 

“没有。” 这种解脱感被一种奇怪的紧张感所取代。 “我只是刚刚想到。 你总是在实验室里，不管有没有我，通常你不会这么多天见不到她。”

 

向他微笑很容易，对Tony来说，即使他仍然不停地诅咒自己。

 

“你是对的，但是什么也没有发生，别担心。 我只是脑子里装了太多事。”

 

“你想跟别人说说吗？ 这不会解决任何问题，但是一起担心总比一个人担心要好。”

 

沉默片刻，他关掉电烙铁，把它放回原位。 他把椅子转向他的朋友，然后，也从一个舒适的位置面对他。

 

“我们即将面临的威胁似乎比那个长角的精神变态更大，而刚刚提到的那个精神变态就这样消失得无影无踪。”

 

Bruce皱起了眉头。

 

“你担心他在密谋什么吗?”

 

“或许，”托尼回答，尽管他自己并不相信。 “或许是他自己害死了自己。”他补充，声音低沉。

 

他的朋友看上去很惊讶。

 

“你不是怕他，你是为他害怕。”他用怀疑的声音说，但这并不是一个问题。

 

“为了那个小混蛋？ 不可能。绝不可能。”Bruce仍然用一种恼人的锐利目光盯着他，但是和Natasha不同，因为Bruce既没有要求解释也没有坚持自己的想法，他只是担心他。 他可以信任他，他可以肯定他的朋友会在他身边，这就是他的眼睛所说的，而Tony意识到也许他已经厌倦了说谎。 “一点点。”

 

有那么一会儿，Bruce绷紧了，浩克潜伏在水面之下，但随后他又恢复了正常的自制力。

 

“好吧。 我能问问为什么吗?”

 

“在他戏剧性地退场之前，摇滚时代暗示他有可能会回去监视 Thanos，查看他到底离得有多近。” Tony露出痛苦的表情。 "自那以后，我就再也没有他的消息了。"

 

“我的意思是，你为什么担心一个囚禁你且几乎摧毁纽约的敌人。”

 

“因为成为他的囚犯没有我想象的那么可怕。”他坦白，说出一个在他自己听来都很奇怪的实话。

 

“我们在谈论Loki”

 

“我知道。”

 

“那个想要征服地球的疯狂外星人。”

 

“我当时也在场，记得吗?”

 

“你在担心Loki！”

 

Tony叹了口气。

 

“是的，‘担心’这个词有点太重了，但我希望他还活着。”

 

Bruce做了几个深呼吸，然后他的手按摩了几下他的额头。 当他抬起头看他时，他又恢复了平静。

 

“他很危险。”

 

这次Tony对他的微笑和痛苦的皱眉没什么不同。

 

“我知道，相信我，但如果在这场战争中没有他作为盟友，那将是我们的损失。” 他又犹豫了一会儿，不确定了好一会儿，才作出了决定。 “而且……我不认为他已经无药可救了。的确，他是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，我觉得Thor成为一个超强黑客都要比摇滚时代成为一个帮助老奶奶过马路的完美公民更可信。 但是通过和他一起生活，不是从Thor的故事或战场，我重新认识了他。 我发现了他的部分过去。 他并不是因为选择而变成那样，不完全是，也许他有可能赎罪。 或者至少不会变得更糟。”

 

“Tony。”

 

Bruce说话的声音几乎细不可闻，他突然发觉自己说得太多了。

 

“我知道Natasha和Fury可能认为我有斯德哥尔摩综合征或者类似的扯淡的话，但是你必须相信我，并不是那样的。”

 

“我相信你。”

 

Tony皱起了眉头。

 

“你相信我吗?”

 

好吧，他是他最好的朋友，但他没想到会这么简单。

 

Bruce点点头。

 

“你是我认识的最聪明的人之一，而且不，”他用一个微笑制止了他的抗议。 "我不会说最聪明的，因为我无意满足你的自我，而且这个世界上许多不同类型的聪明需要被囊括。 所以我相信你和你得知的那部分事实。" 他严肃地叹了口气。 "我担心的是Loki向你展示的东西有多少是用来操纵你的谎言。"

 

“什么意思?”

 

他甚至没有注意到自己已经紧张起来，因为他根本不喜欢事情的发展方向。

 

“他甚至能欺骗Natasha。 你确定你被他囚禁的时候，所看到的不只是他为了让你同情他，把你同化的表演吗?”

 

都是谎言。 Loki的脆弱，那种自我毁灭的行为，那种自我憎恨……Tony无法相信，Bruce没有亲眼看到当他的皮肤开始变色的时候，神脸上的恐惧，或者是Loki在拯救自己的生命，同时也在摧毁敌人的生命之时所表现出来的愤怒。

 

都是真的，他甚至可以拿Jarvis为赌注。

 

然而，他们谈论的是Loki。 一位撒谎时和呼吸一般轻松自如的神，以他所制造的混乱为食。 而这个神现在已经消失了，Tony不知道他是否正在计划摧毁他们所有人。他们之间的亲密关系，他们之间的相互理解，神帮助他在Schmidt之后重建自己的方式，难道这些都是谎言之神制造的幻觉吗？

 

当这些疑虑侵入他的脑海时，Tony看着他朋友的眼睛，却找不到答案。

 

 

 

 

他从来没有特别注意过宫殿里面的花园。 那是一个他不属于的地方，鲜花、植物和比他高的树篱对于那些习惯于品尝战场鲜血和汗水的人来说毫无意义。

 

那些花园不适合他的天性。

 

那些是属于Loki的地方，很长一段时间，他一直不明白他的兄弟在一个更适合宫廷女性而非战士的地方找到了什么。 可是，在他和父亲谈过之后，他去了那个地方。

 

坐在花园里的一张白色长椅上，Thor发现孤独是他所能期望的最好的伙伴，然而把他带到了阿斯加德的目的仍然令他坐立难安。

 

“这么说你要走了。”在他背后，一个温柔的声音喃喃地说。

 

Thor站起，转过身来。

 

“母亲。”他看了她的眼睛一会儿，接着转移了目光，想起了他们最后的谈话，那遥远的一天，现在似乎属于另一个时代。 “我失败了。”

 

在他在阿斯加德度过的那些日子里，他们已经交谈过，寻找答案和慰藉，但身边总伴随着Odin或者法庭上的某个人，或者他的朋友，而对他们，他已经开始感到不舒服，好像他不再属于他们无忧无虑的世界。 这是他们第一次真正意义上的独处。

 

Frigga抚摸着他的脸颊。

 

“不，Thor。 你尽力了。 就像所有人一样。 真正的失败在于放弃。”

 

他胸中的苦涩像化脓的伤口一样蔓延开来，在屈辱的脆弱中阻塞了他的喉咙。 现在，当她的手放在他的脸颊上，因为他的兄弟而感到的极度痛苦，和来自Thanos的威胁沉重地压在他的胸膛上，他觉得自己比起未来的阿斯加德国王，他更像一个孩子，太年轻，以至于不能面对没有母亲的世界。

 

他艰难地抑制住把手放在Frigga手上的冲动，让自己享受她的爱抚，再次成为一个孩子，没有责任，没有艰难的决定要做。他一动不动，直到Frigga抽开她的手。

 

“你知道发生了什么事吗?”

 

她点点头。

 

“Heimdall告诉我了。 我很高兴我不用为我的孩子哀悼。”

 

“我还是他?” 他忍不住问。

 

“你们两个。你和他永远都是我的儿子，Thor。但是，在你们两个之间发生了那么多事情之后，你现在是如何看待他呢?”

 

Thor想起了疼痛，而他的兄弟把他刺了个对穿，他想起了Loki愤怒的眼睛，他的战友倒在地上的血泊之中，他想起了自己的决定，当他凝视着天花板没有真正看着它，他想起了Tony Stark的话和他永远不会希望的赦免。

 

“Loki永远是我的兄弟。”他最后说，摇摇头，喉咙里有一股失败的苦涩。 “但我不确定他还能不能被拯救。”

 

“不要失去希望。”

 

这些话只是加剧了他胸部的疼痛。

 

“我该如何拯救一个不想被拯救的人呢?"”他几乎是在愤怒中回答，被一项似乎不可能完成的任务压得喘不过气来，而他的母亲已经原谅了折磨他们的人。 随之而来的是羞愧，因为在他弟弟针对他的所有怨恨之后，找到某个仍然关心他的人，应该是中解脱。

 

Frigga只是微笑着，那种疏离的方式，使她成为与奥丁同等级别的权威，即使没有他的严厉。而Thor并不真的能面对她的目光，一双属于母亲的眼睛，爱他且比他自己更懂他。

 

“他想要被拯救，但他还不能接受。”Frigga的微笑消失了，取而代之的是一种严肃的表情。 "我只要求你，当他需要你的时候，去到他的身边。"

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. 第九章：计划

 

 

 

**第九章 ：计划**

 

 

 

 

**一个不通气也没有光线的冰冷监狱，裸露的石头像一个没有天花板的坟墓禁锢着他，痛苦是他唯一能感受到 ，也是最无法忍受的感觉 。**

 

Tony把一只手放在眼睛上，挣扎于看清眼前他正在研究的原型机上。 这个梦折磨了他一整天，也许是因为距离他最后一次见到Loki已经过去两个星期了，而他最不理智且情绪化的自己真的开始担心了。当他发现自己盯着卧室的天花板，徒劳地试图休息时，他脑海中不停地闪现想一些恐怖的情景。

 

同时还有另外一些想法，在不知不觉中加剧，因为Bruce的话而挑起。

 

如果Loki真的决定搞垮他们，他会现身，回应他的呼唤以示友好，这样他就可以继续假装是某种盟友，而不是敌人。 对他来说，消失是没有意义的。 如果他只是厌倦了把注意力专注在Tony身上，然后决定让他们单独面对Thanos，而他在一个安全的地方观看这场战争，不冒生命危险的同时，也不会弄脏他的手……

 

他把喷灯放回桌子上，原型机看起来和一周前一模一样。

 

在那种情况下，Loki会消失在谁知道什么地方，而他永远都没有可能直到他与神之间的那种吸引力会有怎样的结局。

 

“Sir，Potts小姐的电话。”

 

他挺直了身子，放下了那些想法。

 

“把她的电话接进来。”

 

他面前的屏幕亮了起来，露出他首席执行官的脸。

 

“Tony。”

 

“嘿，Pepper。 在世界的另一边，一切都还好吧?”

 

她很累，托尼甚至可以通过视频通话看出来，但在他话语令她流露出一丝微笑，软化了她的表情，抹去了一个可以能够在即使周围是一群年龄大她两倍的傲慢混蛋面前也能掌控局面的女人的严厉。

 

“是的，会议进行得很顺利。 你回归之后，Stark工业的股票又涨了。”

 

“现在你去拜访了我的海外产业，它们会涨得更高,”他一边说，一边在椅子上动了动，直到找到一个更舒服的位置。

 

“你这么忙于实验室的工作实在是一件很遗憾的事，否则你也可以来的。”现在，随着她的笑容变得更加开朗，Pepper的声音也变得轻松了。“我最后一次入住的酒店有一些很棒的葡萄酒。”

 

“自助餐?”

 

“客房服务。”

 

“Potts小姐，我需要你交给我一份非常详细的开支报告。”他尽最大努力给她一个严格的目光。“我开始觉得你是在利用这种情况占便宜。”

 

“我为世界上最富有的人之一工作。 替他做他的本职工作。 我当然会稍微溺爱一下自己。”

 

他们已经很久没有这么轻松地交谈过了，在Loki之前，在Schmidt之前，甚至在他们分手之前，Tony再也不能假装严肃了。

 

“那么，看来我得在你在这里时，也尽力宠坏你了。”

 

Pepper可能也有同样的想法，因为她的笑容又变得柔和了。

 

“也许你真的应该这么做。”

 

“你可以想成我已经这样做了。”

 

这是他能说出的最真实的话: 和Bruce谈话之后，在她离开去处理他工作中令人讨厌的部分之前，他试图亲近她，他邀请她回来后共进晚餐。 没有什么正式或者不寻常的，只是两个朋友在他的大厦里吃一顿普通的晚餐，或者至少他是这样告诉她的，但事实是他已经预约了一位著名的意大利厨师。 字面意义上预定了那位厨师，因为他亲自去雇佣他，不顾对方他的反对，和他说自己已经预定了一整年的餐位的理由，不停地给厨师的支票上加零，直到那个讨厌的小男人变得无言以对，无法拒绝。

 

“那么，星期二晚上你还在吗?”

 

这一点也不算什么，尤其是在他对她做了那么多错事之后，但是他从来不善于道歉。

 

“我会去的。 现在我得走了。 祝你今天愉快，Tony。”

 

“享受客房服务在我的财务上造成的漏洞吧。”

 

Pepper挂断了电话，脸上依然挂着微笑，而Tony，虽然仍为Thanos和失踪的神感到焦虑，感觉好了点。

 

 

 

 

_快点。_

_他从一片阴影溜到另一片阴影，在组建那比起城堡不如说是大点的监狱的粗糙石头中隐去身形 。 墙上挂着零星的火把，在那些在黑暗中显得格外醒目的小水池里，给予生命怪物一般的形状。_

_小心注意自己脚下的位置，他努力让自己的意识消失，迫使自己与笼罩在寂静中的黑暗和严寒融为一体。_

_快点。_

_他关掉思绪，放缓呼吸，变成了一个难以捉摸的容器，一个不存在的东西，不存在于那个现实中，不存在于那个寻找他的人视线范围内。_

_消失。_

_他的追踪者选择了他所在的同一条走廊，没有片刻犹豫。_

_这是一头充满血腥和痛苦的野兽，拥有锋利的尖牙和残忍的利爪，还有一丝预示着极度痛苦的笑容。 在那之后 ， 他只能溃逃，继续他的逃生，再也没有任何平静或控制力，他疯狂的脚步在黑暗中回荡，快速而不规则，它们就像属于一个猎物。_

_空气在他的肺里点燃，他尝试呼唤魔法 ，但 甚至在到达他的手指之前就停止了，他一旦意识到这一点，想要传送到一个安全的地方的绝望的希望就被粉碎了，他被迫面对无法名状的恐惧，而后者正在全力追捕他 ，对他的力量不屑到甚至不设丝毫防备 。_

_他知道它就在那里，他能感觉到它越来越近的脚步，他的落败如同一头邪恶的野兽。_

_他无法转过头去看它离他有多近，否则他会慢下来，而如果那个怪物追上他，如果它抓住了他，他将经历无尽的痛苦。_

_城堡里的一声巨响把他面前的走廊都震塌了，他只能眼睁睁看着自己唯一的逃生路线消失在深渊里。 如果他的魔法对他有反应的话，如果他没有那么疲惫的话，他本来可以跨过这道坎的。 他犹豫着，颤抖着回忆起另一个深渊，在那一刻他决定了他的一生，那一刻似乎属于数个世纪以前。_

_接着，当那个追捕他的生物离他如此之近，以至于他几乎能闻到它身上那令人作呕的气味时，他跳进了深渊。_

_一道红光划破了黑暗，某种生动而痛苦的东西阻止了他的坠落，他发现自己在半空中，没有任何深渊，没有任何追踪者，手腕被太紧的锁链捆绑着。_

_“小神啊，你真以为我会赐予你死亡的解脱吗?”_

_Loki的眼睛聚焦在所有噩梦中最可怕的那张脸上，他开始尖叫。_

 

TBC

 


	10. 第十章：黑暗中的一瞥

 

 

 

**第十章 ：黑暗中的一瞥**

 

 

 

 

_他尖叫着，甚至在痛苦来临之前，甚至在鲜血浸染衣袍之前。 仅仅只是看着这个微笑的巨人，他便开始尖叫。_

 

 

 

 

从那天到此刻，到底过了多少时间？

 

几周？ 几个月？

 

他不记得了。

 

他颤抖着吸了一口气，同时他残余的魔法徒劳地试图治愈他崩坏的肺。 血液涌进他的嘴里，他甚至没有力气晬向折磨他的人。

 

一阵刺骨的疼痛攻击他已经遍体鳞伤的神经，但是受伤称他这样，他花了好几秒钟才意识到其中一个奇塔瑞人把他的大腿刺了个对穿。 鲜血从新的伤口渗出来，滴下来扩大了他脚下深红色的血泊。

 

他闭上眼睛，挣扎着想在一个只有痛苦的现实中保持清醒。

 

他一直是个傻瓜。

 

一到达Thanos的领地，他就立刻意识到有些不对劲。空气令人窒息，这并不是什么新鲜事，但是一阵战栗划过他的脊骨，预示着一种无形的威胁，而他的眼睛和思想尚且无法察觉。

 

不管怎样，他还是继续前进，在阴影中中谨慎而行，依靠着上次去那里时保护他的咒语，寻找他想要的答案。 与此同时，他的凡人的声音在他脑海中生根发芽，比他愿意承认的更坚定、更受欢迎。

 

他最后想到的是Stark。 那个复仇者恼人的声音从来和安静无关，但也不是真的那么难以忍受，他出乎意料地想念的凡人的大厦，他想回去，与他分享他即将收集的信息，触摸他的皮肤，聆听他的呻吟。

 

他肯定是忍不住笑了，掩盖在他自信能够把他从任何注意中隐去身形的隐形咒语中，然后他再没时间逃离合上的陷阱了。

 

Thanos一瞬间爆发出的能量打了他一个措手不及，他在希望采取任何防御措施之前就失去了知觉。 当Loki恢复知觉后，他发现自己的衣服被剥去，在一间黑暗的牢房里，手腕被可恶的枷锁紧紧束缚，这些枷锁阻止了他施展魔法。

 

他研究刻在金属上的符文，反抗将他的魔法禁锢在他体内的抑制器。 然而，在痛苦开始之前，他仅有的那几分钟独处时间对他来说太少了，他没能找到一个脱逃办法。 每在那之后，当他再次独自一人时，他总是伤得太重，无法集中力量挣脱。

 

这一切都是因为有那么一刻，他没有付出足够的注意力，他选择忽视自己的本能。

 

现在他被困住了，一个宇宙中最危险的生物的囚徒，注定要承受他无法逃脱的痛苦，他甚至用不了最极端的方式，因为Thanos和他的奴隶们已经很清楚他身体的极限。

 

他在镣铐里挪动着手腕，双脚悬在离地几英寸的地方。 当其中一个奇塔瑞人折断他的胫骨时，他甚至没有发出呜咽，即使他很虚弱。

 

“多么可悲的景象啊。”

 

那残酷又嘲弄的声音如同一只冰冷的大手紧紧抓住他剩下的肺部。 他强迫自己睁开眼睛，却发现自己正盯着所有那些折磨他的人的主人。

 

尽管痛苦蒙蔽了他的目光，他还是设法认出了那个疯狂泰坦人左手里拿着的武器。

 

无限手套在这个荒凉的地方昏暗的黑暗中闪耀着。 所有存在的事物都被宣判了死刑，不管它是否完整，因为但凡泰坦人仍然拥有这个神器，就算是全能之父也可能无法面对Thanos。

 

他拒绝的计划，他拒绝的联盟，仍然像一个弱点，在他的意识边缘逗弄着他，Stark，他的非兄弟和他们愚蠢的同伴……他们都注定要毁灭。

 

他看见泰坦人举起他的手臂，他颤抖着，紧接着在他的脑海里出现了某个呼唤他的东西。 很微弱，几乎察觉不到，但是他不可能错过。 在痛苦和恐惧的海洋中，一个出乎意料且令人安心的星光现在充满了他的存在。

 

他绝望地试图呼吸，尽管他的身体被毁坏了，尽管他被吊在半空中。 但是他需要知道，所以他拼尽全力地抓住重新唤醒他头脑的最后一丝理智。

 

在无限手套上面，有一块宝石。 只有一个，但是那种微弱的熟悉感并没有消失。 他试图查看九大国度中有可能是最具毁灭性的武器的清晰表面，全神贯注地观察着。

 

Thanos握紧拳头，吓了他一跳。

 

“你真的以为你尝试过痛苦吗，小神?”

 

无限手套变得炽热起来，火焰包围着它，泰坦人咧嘴一笑。

 

但Loki现在看出来了。 不仅仅是一块宝石，在那旁边还有一块碎片。 一块熟悉的蓝色碎片，携带着他的魔法，召唤着他，提醒着他花了很长的时间来将两个宇宙魔方的碎片融合，然后把其放在他的权杖上。

 

只有一个。

 

他停止了呼吸。

 

那股强烈的能量向他飞来，更多被承诺的痛苦击中了他。

 

“现在，燃烧吧。”

 

当Loki在他的皮肤上时感觉到它时，他突然意识到他是多么愚蠢，以为他在过去的日子里所忍受的称得上折磨。

 

他尖叫着，直到他的声带撕裂，他的胸膛着火，他的肉体、神经和骨头灼痛，使他无法呼吸，甚至无法思考，那种痛苦撕碎了他存在的每一粒细胞。

 

这种能量正在吞噬他，Thanos正在大笑。 疼痛难以忍受，而且没有停止，反而变得更糟，太多的疼痛夺走了他的理智，使他陷入疯狂。

 

他不知道在疼痛消退一点之前过了多长时间，但片刻喘息令他想起了。

 

想起了他是谁，想起了为什么他不能停止战斗。

 

他的胸膛不复存在，只剩下一块发黑的肉。

 

但是他现在有了一个计划。

 

这个计划可能会因为一千种不同的原因而失败，但在此之前，他完全有可能逃到一个没有Thanos的地方。

 

当他的意识涣散，不断呛咳在自己的血液中，Loki几个星期以来第一次几近感到希望。

 

TBC

 


	11. 第十一章: 点火

 

 

 

**第十一章: 点火**

 

 

 

 

他的肺里有火焰。

 

一团火焰沿着他的血管燃烧蔓延，难以承受的灼热到发白的火焰污染着他的血管。 他感到它一寸一寸地吞噬着他的身体，比缠绕在他脖子上的绞刑用套索，更加令他难以呼吸。 这是他从来没有经历过的，就好像他的皮肤上感受到了，当他看见自己真正血统的可悲颜色像毒药一样在他手臂上蜿蜒流淌时，同等的痛苦，而这种曾经彻底摧毁了他的心灵的痛苦再度已物理的形式降临。

 

当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他的脑海里充满了无法抗拒的痛苦，只有零星的思想和破碎的恳求。

 

嘶嘶的声音攻击他的耳膜，威胁且绝望，但他找不到它的源头，因为他的感官被疼痛削弱了。 既感受不到时间的流动，也不知道身处何方，只有痛苦，阻止他在虚无中寻找平静。

 

他张开了嘴，动作撕裂了他已经干裂的嘴唇，直到这时他才意识到那破碎的声音来自他自己。

 

不知何故，他仍在呼吸。

 

尽管他的肺里有火焰熊熊燃烧，还有难以忍受的疼痛，他还是找不到结束的办法。

 

一点一点地，一些其他的感官逐渐苏醒： 他周围都是锋利冰冷的石头，他的身体下面和嘴里都是血，他的手腕被一些残忍的东西束缚着。

 

他眨了眨眼睛，缝合自己的记忆碎片。 他的名字。 他被捕的时候。 那个有能力摧毁整个国度并毁灭存在本身的敌人，那个泰坦人听到他的尖叫和目睹他的痛苦时露出的笑容，那个令人厌恶的声音中蕴含着的嘲弄的音调。 然后，他掉入虚渊之时，这就是他被折磨的原因，Frigga，Thor，他的凡人。 带有蓝色碎片的无限手套，它的魔法脉动着。

 

甚至在他痛苦的时候，他也有一股想笑的冲动。

 

他现在只有一个希望，但是他太虚弱了，太受伤了，即使只保持一点点清醒也会耗尽他所有的意志。

 

他又吸了一口气，当他所有的神经再次被点燃的时候，他颤抖着，就像他正在受罚。

 

他还在流血。也许不是，也许他流了太多的血，以至于全身都沾满了血。 这并不重要，因为如果他真的想尝试不可能，他需要一些魔法，他不能花任何他残留的一点点时间去试图治愈他的一些伤口。

 

**你缺乏信念** ，有人这么告诉他。 那个他只是一时心血来潮才放过的凡人。 然而，那个凡人什么也不懂。

 

当最痛苦的高峰稍微缓和一点，他就一个接一个地揭开了那条塑造了他一生中大部分时间所坚信的谎言的魔咒。

 

即使是在一个远离一切和所有人的地方，即使没有人能看到他，即使他的身体已经被毁坏了，当他让怪物出现的时候，他仍然感到恶心。 他把目光从自己那令人作呕的蓝色胳膊上移开，把目光集中在自己手腕周围的沉重的金属上，同时像珍宝一样保存着自己恢复的少量魔法。

 

锁链太紧了，他几乎感觉不到自己的手。它们来自于矮人的创造。 Thor在把他带回阿斯加德时也用过类似的锁链，当时他假装自己被复仇者打败，默默地庆祝自己的胜利。 那时，他需要整整几天的时间才能获得自由，从地牢里逃出来，在全神之父审判他之前。 但他并没有真正着急。

然而现在，每过一秒钟，他就离又一次的折磨且失去这最后希望越来越近。

 

他用尽全身力气与痛苦抗争，用纯粹的意志力清理了自己的一小部分纷乱的思绪，为了他能够理智地思考，而不会被自己的感知压垮和撕裂。然后，当剩下的自己被困在无法忍受的痛苦中时，他寻找着链条上的一个薄弱点。刻在金属上的符文隔绝着他，把他困在一个看不见的笼子里，没有窗户，也没有逃跑的路线。 他试了一次又一次，测试了每一个符文。最后，他终于找到了。在阻碍他力量的层层魔法覆盖上有一个小小的缺口。

 

他屏住呼吸，在一眨眼的时间里穿过它，呼唤他放在权杖上的第二块魔方碎片，从隐藏空间里。他把魔方碎片的双胞胎放在权杖上的时候，他就把它藏在了那个空间里。

 

他对空气的需求使他头晕目眩，但他知道，如果他呼吸，迫使他胸口那块烧焦的肉发挥作用，情况会更糟。 他又把那块碎片叫了过来，用尽了所有的魔法，以他的外表为代价。

 

当他看到它的时候，他还屏着气，在他无法聚焦的眼睛前面：一块完美的碎片，希望和力量照亮了黑暗。它在召唤他，它是他的，它仍然带着他的魔法签名，就像Thanos从他的权杖上偷来放在无限手套的碎片那样。 在疼痛夺走他的视力之前，他设法集中注意力。

 

他盲目地伸手去拿，用他血淋淋的手指紧紧握住那一小块魔方碎片，这可能意味着他的救赎。

 

有那么一会儿，除了与自己的虚弱抗争，保持清醒，不要忘记自己的目标以外，他什么也做不了。

 

他是如此的疲惫，如此的痛苦，以至于有可能获得一点缓解，几乎说服他使用碎片来治愈自己。 他自己的求生本能促使他这样做，争取更多的时间，至少治愈一部分肺，这样他就能减轻每次呼吸都要付出的痛苦。他那受伤的身体极度渴望从痛苦中得到一点安慰。

 

**不行。**

 

他咬紧牙关，吞下一口混合着他的血液的灼热空气。治愈，安慰，不再疼痛可以等着，直到他到达安全的地方，如果可能的话。但他必须尝试，因为他没有其他机会了。

 

他专心在从隔绝他力量的符文的裂缝中召唤他的魔法，同时利用碎片的能量作为催化剂，他试图施放能够拯救他生命的传送咒语。什么都没发生。碎片没有任何变化，锁链令他窒息，而每过一秒，他的意识就变得越来越难保持清醒。

 

他又试了一次，带着由于绝望而产生的倔强。 在过去，他已经使用这个咒语成千上万次了，甚至在他受伤的时候，现在就好像他又变回了一个孩子，一个不能再控制自己力量的小男孩。现在的痛苦如同海浪不断冲刷他心灵的安全部分，他将不能再继续保持他的决心，很快痛苦会粉碎他的防御，摧毁他的意识，并且把他再度留在Thano股掌之中。 那个泰坦人将会拥有另一块碎片，那样的话，就像那是属于他的一样使用它。

 

**但事实并非如此。**

 

他努力不让自己失去理智，不让它溜走，即使那最后的想法似乎很重要。

 

他喘着粗气，一阵剧烈纯粹的疼痛吞没了他，噬咬他的神经。 他会尖叫，如果他有力气这样做的话。 但他仍然有意识，仍然专注于对逃离的执念。

 

**一个安全的地方。**

 

他用仅剩的一点力气紧紧抓住那块碎片，感觉它在他的手掌上燃烧。

 

**远离这里。任何地方。**

 

他周围的石头变得模糊不清，接着它们开始旋转，又或许这只是他的想象，因为甚至是他对自己魔法的控制也变得越来越弱。他试图不弄丢它，除此之外不关心任何其他事情。他不再知道自己是谁，又或是身在何处，他不知道自己为什么要折磨一个已经超越极限的身体。只有咒语重要。

 

一时间，疼痛抹去了所有其他的东西，甚至是他手中的碎片。

 

他从痛苦中挣脱出来，只看到世界之树的道路在他面前展开，即使他不知道这是真的还是一个由愚蠢的希望引起的幻觉。然后他闭上了眼睛，这一次他的意识完全消失了。

 

TBC


	12. 第十二章: 只是一顿简单友好的晚餐

 

 

 

**第十二章: 只是一顿简单友好的晚餐**

 

 

 

 

“那么，我应该把这么一顿可爱的晚餐归功于什么呢?” Pepper一边把酒杯递给他，一边微笑着问道。

 

Tony也笑了笑，倒了满满一杯香槟进去，接着也给自己倒了一大杯。

 

“我想感谢你做的这一切。 你知道，照顾Stark工业，在我失踪的时候折磨Fury，忘记为我最后几个没参加的会议而责骂我，诸如此类。”

 

Pepper的微笑变得稍微安定了些，即使她的眼睛仍然带着警惕，这让他感觉自己既像是一个会因为一个错字而呼出最后一口气的病重之人，又像是一个准备因为一个最微小且无心的挑衅而爆发的绿巨人。

 

当他的队友们做出这种行为时，他表示感激，因为他仍然需要安静孤独的墙来防御自己。然而，现在，那段时期已经过去了，至少是一部分，而如果这个世界上有谁是他不希望看见警惕这种表情流露在眼神中的，那必然是Pepper。

 

他默默地吃完了最后一口肉。主菜是一道上好的菲力牛排，他雇佣的那位傲慢的厨师把它呈现为‘感官上的绝对愉悦’。他不太同意，可能是因为对他来说，精致的食物从来没有起司汉堡更有吸引力。不过，Pepper非常喜欢它，所以他感到很满意。

 

他等她吃完，然后叹了口气。

 

“我想我应该向你道歉。”

 

Pepper放下叉子，她的眼睛注视着他，毫不掩饰她的惊讶。

 

“我并不真的想躲着你，这过去几天。 或者几个星期,”他强迫自己继续。“只是我脑子里有很多事情要做，有成千上万的事情要做，你知道当我在实验室里，社交能力被削弱到只剩基础时，我就失去了时间概念。”

 

“Tony……”

 

他举起手阻止她。

 

“但是我向你保证。我不会死，不会喝太多酒，也不会策划什么新的谋杀案，哪怕目标是Fury。”

 

有那么一会儿只是一片寂静，然后Pepper摇了摇头。

 

“想想看，我还一直担心你会告诉我什么灾难性的消息呢,”她说，脸上没有一丝笑容，但是她的眼神却透露出她的释然。

 

“比如什么?”

 

她的嘴唇微微一弯。

 

“一个秘密的私生子。”

 

“和一个记者生的?”

 

“这太好猜了。我要说的是一位政治家，或者一位欧洲皇室成员。 或者,”佩珀假装一副若有所思的样子,“你可以趁我不在的时候暴揍一些名人和重要人物。又或者你黑进了五角大楼。”

 

Tony举杯以示庆祝。

 

“还不错，但是不，你错了，而且我上大学的时候就已经做过那个了。”

 

他喝了最后一口香槟，然后开始端走盘子，在她开口抗议时立刻制止了她——“至少你保证你知道该怎么处理它们吧?” “别担心，一切都在我的控制之下”，反正他可以之后再问Jarvis——然后他带来了甜点。

 

Pepper看着盘子里的甜品，脸上露出赞同的表情，然后迎着他的眼睛，给了他今晚第一个真正的微笑。Tony已经忘记了她是多么的美丽，当她脸上没有任何忧虑和怀疑的时候。 如果在这之前他对这顿晚餐有任何怀疑，不管是是害怕走错一步，或者是担心她会发现这个邀请比他的本意更有意义——或者甚至是相反，担心他脑子出问题——那个微笑就足以让他确信自己做出了正确的选择。

 

“我必须承认，这让我松了一口气，不用面对任何痛苦的场景。” Pepper的语气带有讽刺意味，但她的话显然是真诚的。“那么世界安全呢？那怎么样了？ 你告诉我Thor回来了，但仅此而已。”她突然停了下来。“当然，除非是超出我权限的事情，你没必要告诉我。”

 

“为什么？ 你真以为我会在乎这种事吗?”

 

一声叹息。

 

“我怎么敢。 我数不清有多少次你试图告诉我你应该保密的信息。”

 

“你从来不让我这么做。 你太忠实了，Pepper。 想想看，在天网协议的那次奇妙的行动之后，我确信我把你推向了黑暗的一面。”

 

“现在你回来了，你需要有人把你带到光明的一面。”

 

“我不同意，我一直觉得光明的一面被高估了。”他试图用这句话结束这个话题，把注意力集中在他的甜点上，但他意识到他没有任何勺子。更重要的是，桌面上任何勺子都没有。 Pepper也没有。他站起来，快速地玩了一轮寻宝游戏，在两次失败的尝试，和默默的咒骂布置餐桌用具要比他想象得复杂更多之后，终于找回了几把勺子，同时他感觉到Pepper半被逗乐，半宠爱的视线黏在他背上。

 

“无论如何，现在是我制定规则，而你，比如说，在这宇宙中是我最信任的人，所以尽管问吧。”他边说边递给她一个勺子。

 

Pepper点了点头，试图掩饰感动的表情，但失败了。

 

“那好吧。”她清了清嗓子。 “有什么消息吗?”

 

他耸耸肩。

 

“没有。 托尔带来了一些我们已经知道的信息。大坏蛋是不可战胜的，对于整个宇宙来说都呈威胁，独眼的混蛋父亲一根手指的帮助都不愿意给我们，等等。现在这几天他去拜访Foster了。Natasha和精灵小王子的任务就是要教训教训Coulson，尽管我不认为Fury意识到了这一点，当他把他们派去寻找Coulson交换信息的时候。”他停顿了一下，然后又摆出一副严肃的口吻。 “如果你愿意，如果特工要带着他的脸和难看的发型出现在这里，当你用你的细高根扎他的脚时，我能让他一动不动。”

 

Pepper笑了。

 

“我想我还是和他谈谈吧，不过还是谢谢你的好意。”

 

“不客气。”

 

“所以现在只有一半的复仇者在这里?”

 

“是的。除我以外，只有布鲁斯和老冰棍，但是我想老冰棍已经在去看电影的路上了，就在今晚。我怀疑他正在经历中年危机，已经有好几天他晚上十点之前就睡了。”

 

Pepper的眼睛里闪烁着八卦的光。

 

“一部电影？ 他是不是在和别人约会?”

 

“事实上，我不知道。有个女服务员对他抛过媚眼，但我怀疑他根本没注意到。”

 

和Pepper一起，即使是谈论Steve，也不会带来在他们那次吵架后常有的酸涩和烦躁。

 

是的，这顿晚餐绝对是个绝妙的主意。

 

他刚刚咬了第一口甜点——一个有巧克力和马斯卡彭乳酪的迷你蛋糕——忽然，远处传来一声巨响，吓了他一跳。

 

“先生，你应该马上去你的卧室,”Jarvis在他来得及说什么之前打破了沉默。

 

“有人攻击我们了吗?”但是Fury不可能这么愚蠢，如果攻击，他就打破了他们之间的休战协议，他肯定不可能在没有Jarvis警告的情况下进入他的塔。他的思绪转到了他的战甲和Pepper身上，Pepper已经站起来准备介入了。 “有危险吗?”

 

“现在没有，不过我建议你快点。”

 

在这一点上，他不再犹豫，因为只有一个原因会让Jarvis表现得如此神秘。

 

当他的心跳如此之快，以至于好似要冲破反应堆的时候，他跑向了他的卧室。Pepper就跟在他身后，他听到她的高跟鞋在他身后嗒嗒作响，但他没有时间去想这件事，至少在那一刻没有，因为一旦他走过门，他就僵住了，不能动也不能说话。

 

躺在血泊中，脏污的头发覆盖在脸上，皮肤呈现出的蓝色无论在哪里他都能认出来，那是Loki。

 

TBC


	13. 第十三章: 无名的恐惧

 

 

 

**第十三章: 无名的恐惧**

 

 

 

有那么一会儿，他不知道该如何反应。

 

他的大脑卡住了，他一走进卧室，它就像一台内存不足的电脑一样僵住了，唯一的问题是它没有任何重启的选择。

 

Loki就在那里，赤裸地躺在卧室的地板上，像一具尸体，而就在几个星期前，在同一个房间，他还提出要结盟，当时他的话在太过深沉的寂静中回荡，却遭到了拒绝。 现在神又出现了，但是他趴在地上，一动不动。 他的手腕被铁链锁住，肮脏的身体和蓬乱的头发清楚地显示出他身上发生过什么，但是抓住Tony眼球的是他的皮肤：深蓝色，是他作为人质时瞥见的那种颜色，在他发现自己面对着那双绿色眼睛里深深的蔑视和自我憎恨之前。

 

**而那一次Loki回家的时候，他的胸部已经受伤，身体的一部分也不见了，血流不止，更像是一具尸体而不是一个活着的人，然而他真正的皮肤颜色还没有经过他的胳膊肘，过了一会儿就消失了。**

 

他向他猛扑过去，突如其来的一阵恐惧压得他胸口发痛。 Pepper在说话，他听出了她的声音，但是一切都被自己过快的心跳淹没了。神浑身是血，他不知道他的伤口是否有在愈合着，他甚至不知道他受伤的地方在哪里。

 

他把肮脏的头发从脸上拨开，寻找他还活着的迹象，但是当他试图摸他的脖子时，他嘶得一声后退。Loki的皮肤触碰起来和液态氮的温度一样。他的身体很冷，可能比冰还要冷。房间里的空气也很冷。直到这会儿，他才意识到自己在发抖，即使他感觉不到寒冷，或者至少不足以让他关心。在现在这种情况下不会。

 

Loki没有回应他的声音。

 

“拜托，现在不是开玩笑的时候。”

 

伴随着一种痛苦的焦虑吞噬着他的胃，他开始再次寻找他的脉搏，忽略了接触的地方传来灼烧的痛觉。当他的手变得麻木的时候，他感觉到来自神的痛苦的、破碎的呼吸，他突然发现自己也能呼吸了。

 

他没死。 **他可以救他。**

 

他转过身来，想起了他身后的存在。

 

“Pepper，帮帮我。他还活着。”他没有看她是否按照自己的指示去做，而是返回去再次查看无意识的神。“坚持住，摇滚时代。”

 

Pepper瞬间出现在他身边。

 

“这是谁？ 你认识他吗?”

 

“是Loki。 帮我把他翻过来，不过你最好先拿张床单，因为他的皮肤比冰还冷。”

 

Pepper绷紧了，她立刻退开。

 

“什么? !”

 

他给了她一个心不在焉的眼神，紧接着暗自咒骂起来，因为Pepper不知道，她不明白对他来说，神在他的脚下，在他的房间里，濒临死亡意味着什么。

 

“Loki。那个穿皮裤且戴着长角头盔的小混蛋现在是我们的盟友。或者至少我认为，如果我们设法救活他的话。”

 

按照他的建议，他用床单护住双手，尽量让他仰面朝天，小心不让伤情恶化。Loki和他记忆中的一样沉重，他寻找Pepper，但是他的CEO已经后退了一步，甚至没有看到他的目光，睁大眼睛盯着这个无意识的神。

 

“Jarvis，呼叫Bruce和Steve。”

 

“不！ 我会照顾他的,”Tony喊道，同时努力移动神的身体。

 

当他试图把他翻过来，瞥见他的胸部时，他不得不屏住呼吸，否则他会背过气去。Pepper从背后发出一声窒息的声音。Tony可以从神胸部的残余部分中看到他的骨头: 肋骨，胸骨，奇怪形状的骨头碎片，就像他们已经融化，然后再次凝固成错误的形状。而其他部分是由变黑的肉、受损的肺和烧伤的皮肤组成。

 

考虑到他的情况，Tony几乎不敢相信他看到了他在呼吸。

 

“该死，摇滚时代，快治好你自己吧！ 你的权杖在哪里?”他无助地环顾四周，折磨着自己的胸膛，因为卧室里什么也没有，只有一个垂死的神的身体。“Jarvis，我需要一个全身扫描。”

 

“为了准确扫描，他应该在您的实验室里，先生。”

 

“我不在乎，现在我只需要知道他的生命体征和基础情况。等我们以后需要查看骨折和类似的伤口的时候，我们会转移阵地的。”

 

“Tony……”

 

他敢于把注意力从Loki转移到Pepper身上。他的首席执行官脸色苍白，几乎要晕过去了。甚至连她用来捂住嘴的手都不能掩饰她的惊恐。尽管Loki被毁坏的身体让她心烦意乱，但她眼中的忧虑完全是为了托尼。

 

“我保证我们会尽快讨论这个问题，但现在没有时间了。”

 

她又咽了一口唾沫，眼前闪过许多不同的情绪，然后点了点头。这就是Tony再次找到平衡所需要的一切。

 

“那么，Jarv，你的诊断是什么?”

 

“Loki的胸部的伤口可以被推断是四级烧伤，他的两个肺部很可能已经衰竭，他的内部器官也遭受了严重的损伤。从他右腿的角度判断，至少有两处断裂，四肢均有多处刺伤。他体内温度越来越低，已经影响了整个房间。这有助于止血，但他的新陈代谢已经大大减缓，我担心他维持生命的重要部位已经不能继续了。”

 

“胡说！ 他是神，他没有人类的生命机能。”

 

“我是以Odinson先生为评判标准。”Jarvis回答，声音听起来几乎是在道歉。

 

Tony如此用力地闭上眼睛，他的太阳穴开始悸动。Jarvis错了，他肯定错了。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他忽略了反应堆下面的刺痛，忽略了Pepper盯着他后颈的眼睛，忽略了自己颤抖的双手。相反，他再次寻找神的脉搏，因为他永远不会像那样投降。

 

“看着我，Loki。 我知道你不是那么容易就被杀死的。”

 

但事实是，他根本不知道该怎么办。

 

神正在死去，他的身体已经受到了太多的伤害，而Tony甚至不知道该从何开始，该怎么让他重新振作起来，这一次不会有任何反应堆来创造奇迹。

 

Pepper的手出现在他的肩膀上，温柔的触摸带来了无声的安慰，就好像连他的首席执行官都知道没有希望拯救神一样。有那么一会儿，Tony几乎要恨死她了。

 

他紧握双手，不让自己做任何冲动的事情，比如把她赶走或者抓住她的手寻求安慰； 接着他紧绷了，屏住呼吸，他难以置信的目光聚焦在本应已是尸体的身体上。

 

Loki睁开了眼睛。

 

 

 

 

痛苦。

 

又是那种尖锐，难以忍受的痛苦。

 

但这不是他唯一的感觉。

 

在他的手里，有一些属于他的东西，一块温暖的碎片，既承载着安慰，也承载着灼热火焰的记忆——一阵纯粹的恐慌，伴随着笑声、嘲笑和威胁，还有他那冰冷、黑暗的牢房里的孤独，在再次开始折磨之前，他可以在那里休战片刻，但他无法接受，他需要相信他不在那里了。

 

在他的背后是一个光滑的表面，另一个细节像痛苦中的一个错误音符一样击中了他，那种痛苦压倒了他的每一个想法，阻止了他真正醒来。但他可以听到一个声音，即使那个声音是扭曲的，传达不到他所在的地方，没有任何意义。

 

**一个安全的地方。**

 

在他的牢房里，他用他唯一清醒的一瞥专注于那个绝望的请求，有那么一瞬间他让自己充满希望，因为如果在他被摧毁的身体下面会有平滑的地板，会有人在呼唤他，而不是利用疼痛使他恢复意识，他不可能仍然被困在他最糟糕的噩梦中。

 

也许噩梦还在困住他，也许它正拿他做实验。这是一个比平常更为阴险的噩梦，因为这种噩梦一直折磨着他，让他以为自己是安全的，而一旦他真正开始相信这种可能性，噩梦就会从他身边夺走。

 

那个声音又从他的耳朵传到他破碎扭曲的脑海中，那是一种激动的声音，在那里他比起威胁，他发现更多的是担心。

 

他试图呼吸，迫使他烧伤的肺部吸入他迫切需要的空气，疼痛再次刺穿他，威胁要把他扔进一个黑暗的深渊，如果这次他真的被扔进去了，他不知道自己是否能再次醒来。 他一秒接一秒地挣扎着反抗，但他实在太累了。

 

疲惫地为每一次呼吸而奋斗，为了生存在一个他只能接受痛苦的世界。然而，他必须搞清楚。

 

他睁开了眼睛。

 

“Loki!”

 

他的名字。 不是什么脑残绰号。没有冒犯。

 

他眨了眨眼睛，试图把他的眼睛从黑暗中解救出来，黑暗仍在试图关闭他的视力和他的意识。在他面前的是他的凡人。

 

**他以为会是阿斯加德。**

 

他把注意力集中在斯塔克的脸上，使之成为他唯一的想法，成为他现实生活中唯一重要的东西。 眼睛一直盯着熟悉的面孔，这使得他忽略了仅仅一步之遥的深渊。

 

“Loki，看着我。 你在这里很安全。 我们会照顾你的。”

 

**我们？**

 

有个人站在他的凡人身边。模糊的身影，长长的头发，急促的呼吸。一个女人，但不是Romanoff。 如果他能控制一下自己的身体，他就会绷紧。

 

Stark把头转了一会儿，接着又把注意力集中在他身上。

 

“没关系，她是Pepper，她是我们这边的。”

 

这个凡人把一只手放在他的肩膀上，温暖得快要把他烫伤。在他脑海的某个遥远的地方，一个警报开始响起，但是它太远了，太混乱了，他没有意识到这是怎么回事。

 

他用尽所有的意志去移动，他不知道是把那只手推开，还是把自己的手放在上面，这样他就能抓住一些实实在在的东西，证明那个凡人真的和他在一起。但是他太虚弱了，他所能做的就是稍微移动一下他的胳膊，发出骨头咔咔的声音。

 

他的手腕仍然被铁链锁着，当他被那个念头击中时，他突然感觉到一堵墙挡在他和他的魔法之间，一个楔子把他和他的力量分开，就像一个伤疤一样生动，就像新生的伤口一样痛苦。

 

宇宙魔方的碎片仍然在他手中，藏在他的拳头里，但是他已经筋疲力尽了，如果他不先把自己从手铐中解脱出来，他将永远无法使用它。

 

“锁链,”他气喘吁吁地说，声音如此微弱而粗糙，连他自己都听不出来。

 

Stark轻轻地碰了碰被卡住的手腕。

 

“你是说这些吗？ 我现在就把它们脱掉。”

 

他勉强点了点头，但是那个动作和说话的尝试耗尽了他所有的精力。疼痛仍在吞噬着他的神经，他又昏了过去。

 

TBC


	14. 第十四章：屏住呼吸

 

 

 

**第十四章 ： 屏住呼吸**

 

 

 

他胸前的绷紧感突然消失了。 那种看着神在他眼皮底下死去的莫名的恐惧仍然存在，但是他的每一种情感都被行动的紧迫感所淹没，这是一场与时间的战斗，在这场战斗中，他终于有了希望，有了起点。

 

他再次感受到了与他在阿富汗那个山洞里挣扎时的倔强，当时他的生命似乎已经注定了，他的胸膛上有一个洞，每一次呼吸都让他痛苦，提醒着他，他的生命中的每一秒钟都被一次濒临死亡的经历中偷走。

 

“Jarvis，我的战甲。 把我的实验室准备好。”

 

“是的，Sir。”

 

那只手，那只从Loki一睁开眼睛就从他肩上消失的手，现在又碰了碰他，默默地请求他注意。

 

“你想干什么？”

 

“我要把他转移到我能照顾他的地方。”

 

他后退了几步，张开双臂，折叠成公文包形状的战甲飞向他，因为Jarvis没有浪费任何时间。 只花了几秒钟，他的战甲就盖住了他，除了脸，因为面甲仍开着，但他在看向无意识的神时还是屏住了呼吸，被一种莫名其妙的恐惧所感染，害怕视线从他身上移开那一刻会导致他的死亡。

 

“你确定这是最好的选择吗？ 在他受伤的时候转移他……”

 

Pepper仍然保持着距离，但是Tony能从她的声音中听出与她脸上表情一致的恐惧。

 

“你听到他说的了。我必须摘掉那些陈旧式样的手铐，而我们这里没有必要的设备。”他仅仅只是瞟了她一眼，接着蹲在神面前，挤出一个微笑。“此外，这个神圣的混蛋比我们人类的适应力更强。”

 

沉默降临片刻，他需要检查Loki的生命体征——神仍然活着，他还在呼吸，低沉的嘶嘶声证明了强迫他受损的胸部和肺部工作是多么痛苦——然后他才敢尝试移动他。

慢慢地，以最大程度的小心，他把一只胳膊放在神的背下，另一只放在他的大腿下。 然后他闭上眼睛，站了起来。

 

沉默变得震耳欲聋。

 

他屏住呼吸，从房间里完全没有声音判断，Pepper也是如此，但是随后传来痛苦的嘶嘶声，来自他怀里抱着的躯体，所以Tony缓缓地吐出一口气。

 

他毫不犹豫地向电梯走去。

 

“我们快到了，一切都会好的。”他喃喃地说，更多的是对自己，而不是对神说。

 

真正重要的是到达实验室，摧毁那些沉重的手铐，并希望Loki的力量能够治愈他奄奄一息的身体。之后他再思考其他的一切——他欠他的CEO的解释，如何对他的队友交代Loki在他的大厦里这件事，以及这一切对他意味着什么——在别的什么时候。

 

他又吸了一口气，注视着神那张疲惫的脸。

 

Pepper仍然在他身后，尽管她一言不发，但她的存在令人难以忘怀。

 

只有当他进入电梯时，他才敢直视她的眼睛，他的防护服就像他最安全、最可靠的防御装置一样，即使他的面甲还是升起的。

 

“你来吗？”

 

Pepper的脸色非常苍白，但还是点了点头。

 

“你认为发生了什么事？”她在电梯开始下降的时候问他。

 

有那么一会儿，Tony不得不有意识地克制自己不要紧紧抱着怀中的身体。

 

“Thanos。那个我们即将面对的外星威胁。Loki必须刺探一些关于他的信息。”

 

他深深地吸了一口气，试图平静下来，不去理会侵入他胸腔的骚动。愤怒和担忧都在吞噬着他，因为如果Thanos设法将这个看似坚不可摧的神伤害到那种程度，那么他就是一个可怕的敌人，一个与复仇者之前所面临的所有威胁相比更上一层的对手，但同时Tony感到一种强烈的冲动，想要面对那个外星混蛋，揍他，让他为Loki身上可怕的伤口付出代价，承受他应得的痛苦。

 

在他身边，Pepper像雕像一样一动不动。

 

“如果这是个陷阱呢？”

 

“你看到他伤得有多重吗？” Tony厉声说道，声音听起来比他想和她在一起的时候还要愤怒，但是他怀里的身体却一动不动，冷得他甚至在战甲里面都在发抖。

 

短暂的担忧，加上一点受伤，从Pepper的脸上浮现出来。

 

“我不是说Loki。Thanos，这可能是他的陷阱，不是吗？ 这就能解释为什么Loki会出现在你的卧室里。”

 

“那他除此之外还能去哪儿呢?”

 

还没来得及回答，电梯就停了下来，Tony立刻走向他实验室里灯火通明的地方，把神放在手术台上，但是他自己的话在脑子里重复着，好像他是在大声说出来之后他才意识到它们的意思。

 

Loki无依无靠。至少曾在他身边的人已经不在了，因为他已经和他的兄弟和父亲断绝了关系。或者也许有某个人，那个他从未提起过的母亲，但是神还是决定来找他。

 

无论是出于本能还是有意识的选择，Loki最终选择在他的大厦里寻求庇护。在他房间里。而这恰恰发生在他比以往任何时候都要更加脆弱和无助的时候。

 

他的反应堆下面有东西开始疼痛。

 

而那个混蛋一直否认他疯狂地爱着他。

 

“Jarvis，做个全身扫描，继续监测他的生命迹象。但首先，分析一下手铐。”

 

“当然，先生。”

 

Tony向后退了退，让他的战甲重新回到公文包形态，然后又回到了Loki身边。在他旁边，寒冷是如此的强烈，他颤抖着，他看到Pepper保持着距离时并不惊讶。

 

“那么，Jarv？这副能把神禁锢的手铐是怎么回事?”

 

“这些链条由几种未知材料的合金构成，它们发射的辐射与妙尔尼尔的辐射相同。辐射干扰了Loki的能量。至于他的情况，正在缓慢但稳步恶化。我还在做全身扫描。”

 

“好孩子。”

 

他戴上战甲手套，轻轻地抓住神的一只手腕，犹豫了片刻，眼睛盯着他蓝色的皮肤，在其他情况下，他会花时间思考这个问题。一次徒劳的挣脱枷锁的尝试让他知道，如果他不想冒险伤害Loki，那么他的蛮力，甚至加上他战甲的力量，都不足以解放神。不过，他还有其他资源。

 

“让我们看看在魔法和科学之间谁会赢，”他咕哝着，激活了激光。

 

小心翼翼地不去碰Loki的皮肤，他开始在外星金属上挖一个缺口，一寸一寸地挖，他的思想只专注于释放上帝的迫切需要上。

 

 

 

 

他手腕上的铁链烧灼着他的皮肤。

有什么东西正试图突破困住他力量的符文织成的网。一点遥远的希望。恢复他的魔法是他自救的唯一机会，但是每时每刻一阵刺痛都会加剧在吞噬他身体的痛苦之上。包裹着他且偷走他的视线的裹尸布太过沉重，太窒息也太无情，不允许他发动叛乱。

 

他的思想摇摆不定，几乎停止了。

 

**不行。**

 

他紧紧抓住这个词不放，拒绝投降，因为他已经离安全很近了。

 

**Stark。**

 

在他最后一次觉醒时所看到的那些混乱的影像中，他看到了那个凡人的脸。他太虚弱了，无法对抗死亡，但是Stark在那里。即使在他的意识漂浮在地狱边缘，他也能感觉到他的存在。

 

他的手腕上又挨了一刀，但更深、更难以忍受的疼痛还没有停止折磨他的胸口，他几乎感觉不到疼痛。

 

他只需要呼吸，即使过去的每一秒都变得越来越困难。

 

然后他周围的东西粉碎了，他感到一声呼唤降临在他脑海中的混沌，在飘走之前唤醒了他。

 

**他的魔法。**

 

他还是够不着它，但是困住它的笼子的墙壁变得越来越薄，似乎要消失了。

 

他试图召唤自己的力量，唤醒自己的整个意识，而不仅仅是那些给予他生命意识的思想碎片。他的魔力在一阵热烈的安慰中回应了，他身上的每一根纤维都伸向那条能让他恢复力量的自由裂缝，他是如此接近，他几乎就要到达那里了……

 

这只持续了一会儿，是时候让他那朦胧的心灵在遥远的地方瞥见一丝希望了，但是当他试图抓住它的时候，希望却消失了。

 

一眨眼的功夫，他与魔法的联系就被切断了，笼子的裂缝也关上了，这一次，他的思绪永远地飘走了。

 

 

 

 

Tony带着苦涩和难以置信的心情看着这些锁链。

 

激光毫无困难地钻进了这块不知名的金属，但是他如此小心地制造了一个缺口，这样他就不会伤害到神了，但是由于链条自身能够再生，几秒钟之内那缺口就关闭了。他浪费了几分钟的宝贵时间，却没有取得任何进展。

 

**该死的魔法。**

 

“Jarvis，用新原型来对付这些手铐怎么样？”

 

“我建议不要这样做，Sir。根据你给我的数据判断，在Loki身边激活一个反魔法场可能会削弱甚至伤害他，尤其是在他处于如此危险的情况下。”

 

他就害怕这个。他握紧神的手腕，然后再次开始激光工作，速度比以前更快。

 

由于这种奇怪的金属能够自我再生，他需要加快速度。他又在手铐上挖了一个缺口，直到他比以前用了一半的时间几乎到达Loki的手腕，但是他刚刚开始在手铐的另一边工作，打算削弱金属，以至于他可以用他的防护服把它弄断，手铐再次变得完整，这一次更快，好像他们能够适应他们被损坏的速度。

 

“U，过来帮我做另一个激光器。”

 

又过了两分钟，时间过得太快，他再一次没有取得任何进展，因为手铐现在表现出同时关闭两个缺口的能力。他怀疑现在就算把Dum-E加如他们两人中间也不会有任何不同。

 

他停了下来，嘴里充满了一种苦涩的感觉。他失败了。他发现神还活着，但是现在他帮不了他了。甚至，他失去了时间，Loki几乎没有更多的时间了。他嘶嘶的呼吸已经变得越来越弱，几乎听不见了。

 

他的背后有动静，但他几乎没有注意到。他所能想到的只有越来越绝望的解决方案，这些方案要么行不通，要么太慢，失败的重担开始让他窒息。

 

**不是那样的。**

 

Loki曾把生命托付给他。尽管他受了重伤，他还是来找他，希望能得到救赎，他背叛了他的信任，因为他无法满足神唯一的要求。

 

他闭上眼睛，与困在喉咙里的焦虑和痛苦作斗争，但是每过一次呼吸，这种焦虑和痛苦就变得越来越强大，越来越沉重，每时每刻都消失于一种无用的工作中，这种工作只会让神离死亡更近。他甚至无法控制自己的手不再颤抖。

 

“试试用这个。”

 

他被Pepper的声音吓了一跳，因为他忘了她也在那里。

 

他转过身来面对她，低下头凝视着她伸出的双手。

 

“手帕？”

 

她露出一个羞怯的微笑。

 

“我不知道魔法是如何起作用的，但也许你只需要在缺口处塞点东西，防止铁链自行修复。”

 

Tony被摆脱手铐的冲动压得喘不过气来，甚至没有试图抗议。相反，他回去工作了，像Pepper建议的那样，一寸一寸地粘着手帕，制造了又一个缺口，尽管他确信这只会是又一次失败。

 

几秒钟过去了，沉默中只有他的恐惧，没有他的呼吸。然而，什么也没有发生。

 

手帕仍然在阻止铁链恢复他对它们所造成的损害。一块简单的布赢得了魔法金属。

 

他突然跳了起来。

 

“U，”他喊道，示意它到另一边去工作。

 

当他的机器人开始挖金属的时候，他撕开了一块手帕，然后用它打开了第二个缺口，然后他在连接Loki手腕的链条上做了同样的工作——激光和布。当只有几条细细的金属条将链条固定在一起时，他从两边抓起手铐拔了起来。

 

随着一声撞击，他发现自己手里拿着两条似乎还活着的铁链，因为它们正在他的手中扭动着。

 

他加强了自己的握力，几乎以为它们会攻击他，或者试图再次接近神来困住他，但是很快它们的表面露出许多银线状的发亮处，接着光线消失了。过了一会儿，铁链就断了。

 

他的眼睛一直盯着他们，仍然不相信发生了什么。 一个强大的外星魔法失败了，不是因为他的头脑，也不是因为他的新发明，而是因为最简单的解决办法。

 

他看着神，神仍然一动不动。他看着他被摧毁的身体，看着他的伤口。没有迹象表明Loki意识到自己被释放了，但他仍然活着。

 

现在他的绝望渐渐消失了，这让他真正感受到了寒冷，Tony忍不住颤抖起来。然而，他的双手却因为需要而颤抖，因为他想要触摸神，想要触摸他手指下那异种的皮肤，想要找到他的脉搏，想要得到他还活着的最切实的证据，尽管机会渺茫。

 

“Jarvis，准备一个隔离箱。”

 

“当然，但我已经可以告诉您，这些链不再发射任何辐射了。”

 

“这很好，但我宁愿不冒任何风险。”

 

“您真是异乎寻常地明智，Sir。”

 

Tony没有回答，只是把那两条铁链放进了Dum-E带给他的箱子里。他已经忙于用手套尖端轻擦Loki受损手腕上的蓝色皮肤，以至于无暇顾及与他的人工智能开玩笑。

 

“他的生命体征？”

 

停顿了太长时间，使他的思想偏向最糟糕的假设。

 

“仍然非常疲软，但不会再恶化了。”

 

他安静地呼出一口气，把手往后拉。事情还没有结束。

 

“如果有变化，提醒我。”

 

直到这时，他才把目光从这位不省人事的神身上移开，转过身来迎接Pepper的目光。

 

“我有没有告诉过你我爱你?”

 

她给了他一个小小的微笑。

 

“最近几周都没有。”

 

她仍然无法抑制脸上的忧虑，但是她还没有离开。相反，她走近了一些，由于空气中的寒冷，她有点发抖。

 

“现在怎么办？”她盯着Loki问道。

 

Tony跟随着她的目光，他的眼睛再次看到了神身上遍布的恐怖：几乎覆盖了他皮肤的每一寸的伤口、烧伤和瘀伤，甚至连血液和泥土都无法隐藏。身上有这么多伤口，他几乎不可能还活着，尽管他心存希望，Tony知道Loki伤得太重，无法自愈。

 

“现在我们试图让他好起来。”

 

TBC


	15. 第十五章：医生上线

 

 

 

**第十五章 ： 医生上线**

 

 

 

Bruce正在看书。算是吧。他只是在浏览书页，并没有真正理解他那双分神的眼睛聚焦的是什么，但这并不重要。再假装消遣半个小时，然后他就可以上床睡觉了，假装和他最喜欢的书一起度过了一个愉快的夜晚。

 

他叹了口气，意识到自己内心的讽刺正准备嘲笑他那可怜的软弱时刻。

 

如果不是在过去的二十分钟里他已经喝了一杯茶的话，他会给自己泡些茶。

 

现在他没有任何东西可以分散他的注意力，除了一本他无法集中精力读的书，而且他对几层之上的楼顶公寓发生的事情了解太深。

 

在过去的几天里，Pepper经常和他交谈，总是以一种友好而又淡然的态度，好像她想让他知道，几个星期前的错误不会有后续行动。这正是他想要的：与Pepper如此疏离，抹去他记忆中她嘴唇的触感，或者自从他上次拥抱一个女人已经有多久了的联想，对他来说都会容易些。但是，他仍然不能避免他失去了一些东西的感觉。或者某个人。

 

Pepper从来都不是他的，然而当他想到Tony计划的晚餐时，他最自我的那部分感到胸中有一个苦涩的肿块。Tony计划的晚餐是他帮助组织的，建议厨师，帮助他的朋友选择菜单，然后带着书消失在他的楼层。今晚过后，Tony和Pepper可能会重归于好。

 

他为他们俩感到高兴——他可以这样说，他不需要撒谎，或假装自己是一个比实际上更好的人。但是他不能否认内心类似遗憾的感情。

 

他又叹了口气，把目光从他刚才读了十分钟的书页上抬起来，一个字也没读懂。然后他合上了书。

 

是时候结束那自怜的时刻了。自从他遇见Tony以来，他的生活中已经有过很多这样的时候。比他想象的要多得多，因为浩克在他体内，和他多年来一直试图逃避的过去。现在他有了一个最好的朋友，一个家，一个团队。这是他曾经希望和拥有的一个家庭最相似的东西。

 

他微微一笑。

 

除了外星人入侵，一切都很顺利。

 

Tony现在回到了从前的样子。有时他会分心，他谈论Loki的方式仍然令人担忧，但他不再沮丧或失控。当Bruce和他一起在实验室里的时候，他不再有那种Tony回来后那段时间令人窒息的绝望，也没有看到他脸上有酒精和疲惫的迹象——至少没有比之前多。

 

如果Tony能够再次接近Pepper，那将是件好事：他最关心的两个人将会有一个幸福的结局，他也会为他们感到高兴。如果那种失落的感觉在他感到特别孤独和脆弱的时候再次袭来，刺伤他，他会简单地忽略它。

 

他舒展了一下背上的肌肉，打了个哈欠，准备离开舒适的扶手椅，躺在床上，这时他的手机响了。

 

是Tony。虽然这不是他的朋友第一次这么晚打电话给他，但他还是略带担心地回答了。

 

“Tony？”

 

“嗨，Bruce。我没吵醒你吧？”

 

Bruce垂下眼睛看表。晚上十一点一刻，他觉得他的朋友应该没在吃饭途中了。

 

“我在看书。发生什么事了吗？”

 

也许Pepper已经离开了，拒绝再次相聚的尝试。尽管他的嫉妒转瞬即逝，Bruce希望事实并非如此。

 

“不，一切都很好，别担心。我只是碰巧有点医学上的疑问。”

 

“你不是应该去问一个真正的医生吗?”

 

“你知道我不喜欢那些穿白大褂的家伙。那么，出于好奇，你会如何治疗严重烧伤呢？ 当然，完全在理论的层面上。”

 

整晚呆在家里看书，喝热茶，这种略带忧郁的宁静被肾上腺素的突然爆发所取代。

 

“发生了什么事？你还好吗？”

 

“是的，我已经说过了，没什么好担心的。”

 

对Tony来说，这意味着完全相反的事情。但是那天晚上他不应该在实验室里，他应该和Pepper在一起。Bruce皱起了眉头，被一种怀疑击中了。

 

“我以为你雇了个厨师。”

 

“是的。现在，如果你不介意回答我的问题，完了我就放你去睡觉，然后我会继续我的晚餐……Pepper和我还是要吃甜点。这个建议太棒了，顺便说一句，我欠你一个人情。”

 

“不客气，”Bruce心不在焉地回答。他压抑着那些即将从嘴里蹦出来的问题，只是因为他知道，如果Tony不给他想要的答案，他会继续转移话题，不停地谈论别的事情。“至于烧伤，这取决于烧伤的严重程度。对于轻微的烧伤，只需要一些冷水就足够了。”但考虑到他在处理激光器、喷灯和类似危险物品时的粗心大意，他甚至一秒钟都不相信Tony已经知道了这一点。此外，Bruce确信他从他朋友的声音中听出了一丝真正的焦虑。“在更严重的情况下，最好的做法是叫一辆救护车，同时用湿毛巾盖住受伤部位，或许可以通过静脉注射保持受伤者体内的水分。”

 

“好的，都记下来了。还有其他建议吗?”

 

Bruce并没有幻想: 焦虑就在那里，Tony试图让自己听起来平静且讽刺，但是他的呼吸比平时快，声音中的戏弄语调也不自然。

 

“烧伤在哪里？”

 

“胸部。比如说躯干正面大部分区域。也许还有一些呼吸问题。还可能有持续的失血和一些骨折。”

 

“什么? !”

 

Bruce听到一些沙沙作响的声音，Tony正在和别人说话，离麦克风太远了，他听不清这些话，接着是一声低沉的咒骂。

 

“没什么，算了吧。谢谢你的帮助，我知道我可以依靠你。晚安。”他的朋友在挂断电话之前对他说。

 

Bruce几乎没有听他说话。

 

严重烧伤，呼吸困难，骨折，所有这些本该是一顿普通的，友好的晚餐。Tony的声音掩盖不住焦虑和恐惧。Tony告诉他一切都很好，但与此同时，他还向他征求医学建议。

 

他和Pepper是这层楼里唯一的两个人。

 

布鲁斯并不在意自己穿着睡衣，他跑向电梯，听到一声吼叫在他脑海中回荡，而绿巨人则像暴风雨一样袭击着他的意识。

 

 

 

 

“Sir，Banner博士在电梯里。”

 

“在电梯里是什么意思？”

 

“在你挂断电话后，他跑进了电梯。他将在16秒内到达你的楼层。”

 

Tony咒骂着，同时努力寻找静脉注射的血管。

 

“拦住他就行了。我很忙。”

 

在那之前，一切都很顺利：湿毛巾就位，静脉注射差不多准备好了，生命体征总是太低但是很稳定。Loki还在发出那种断断续续、痛苦的嘶嘶声，那是他的呼吸声。Pepper变成了一个沉默的护士，随时准备帮助他做每一件事。她用同样犀利的眼神看着他，但她在他身边，给了他比他想象中更多的抚慰和安心。

 

当然，Bruce本人会比通过电话给他更多的帮助，但是Tony确信向他展示他们几乎死去的头号敌人是一个糟糕的主意。另外，他已经欠Pepper一些解释，一旦紧急情况会结束。当他试图解释自己的行为时，如果Bruce的眼睛也盯着他，那就太超过了。

 

静脉注射器开始结冰，他又咒骂起来。

 

他做了一个动作去抓住它，但是随后他注意到Loki烧焦的胸膛上的湿毛巾有一个奇怪的形状。现在看起来很僵硬。它的表面出现了微小的冰块碎片，让Tony感觉他犯了一个严重的错误，在一个生物学未知的外星人身上应用了标准的人类医疗程序。

 

“Sir，Banner博士被困在电梯里，他的反应非常负面。”

**别加上那个。**

 

“尽量让他保持冷静。”

 

“Tony。你不能指望他放手，”Pepper从神的另一边喃喃地说。她在他的大腿上包扎一个很深的伤口，她的动作很笨拙，因为她戴着隔热手套。在Tony给Bruce打电话之前，她已经从他的房间给他们俩带回了一些衣服，因为房间里还是很冷。Tony弄坏了铁链之后，温度稍微上升了一点，但是站在Loki身边还是感觉像在冰柜里一样。

 

Tony放开了静脉注射器，寻找一种不会伤害神的温暖源。

 

“为什么不呢？ 我打消了他的疑虑，我告诉他——”说到一半，他停了下来，在脑子里重复着和Bruce的谈话，想着站在一个非常了解他本人的人的角度来看，会是什么样子，然后揉着疲惫的眼睛，叹了口气。 “我想你是对的。”

 

“Sir，班纳博士显示出巨大的压力值。我担心他不能再控制浩克了。”

 

“帮我接通。”

 

在没有装满医疗用品和其他东西的桌子上方，电梯的全息图出现了。影像的分辨率是如此之高，以至于Tony可以看到Bruce额头上的汗珠，半闭着的嘴唇，还有，就像命运在玩弄他一样，浅蓝色影像中Bruce睡衣上小小的浩克图案清晰可见。

 

“我知道你会喜欢我的礼物的。这件睡衣穿在你身上很好看，”Tony评论道，他的目光聚焦在那件绿巨人主题的睡衣上，那是他几个月前在朋友的衣橱里留下的。

 

Bruce吃了一惊，然后抬起他的目光，他知道摄像机在哪里。

 

“怎么回事？“

 

“没什么好担心的，真的。我告诉过你一切都在控制之中，我非常健康。Jarvis，告诉他我状态很好。”

 

“Stark先生状态很好，Banner博士。”

 

Bruce的呼吸太用力了，每次吸气几乎都要喘不过气来，就像他在努力保持呼吸平稳一样。

 

“我知道你没事，如果那个烧伤和呼吸系统有问题的人是你，你就不能和我说话了。”他的声音消失了一会儿，他的手抚摸着自己的头发。“Pepper怎么样？”

 

“她很好，非常好。非常棒，当然，只要她别想着掐死我的话。”

 

在他的视线边缘，Tony可以看到她隐约的微笑，她没有把目光从神身上移开。现在，她正在给他的左臂包扎伤口，尽管她脸色苍白，眼睛里充满了焦虑，但她仍然没有说一句抗议的话。

 

“发生了什么事？”Bruce又问了一遍，他的声音更加急切。

 

“答应我，你至少要保持冷静。”

 

Bruce做了个鬼脸。

 

“你知道，在把我困在这里之后，用这样的话开头，并不是帮助我保持冷静的最好办法，对吧？”

 

“我没要求你来照顾我。”

 

一只手砰的一声撞到了电梯的墙上，皮肤危险得接近变绿了。Bruce的肩膀在颤抖。

 

“告诉我发生了什么事！”

 

Tony咽了一口唾沫，然后深吸了一口气。

 

“还记得当我们谈论洛基的时候，我担心他已经被抓住了，而你说他可能正在计划如何永远地毁掉我们？”

 

Bruce也深吸了一口气，慢慢地抽回手，然后点了点头。

 

“事实证明，我才是对的那个人。”

 

TBC


	16. 第十六章：破碎的神

**第十六章：破碎的神**

 

实验室里很冷。 **非常冷。**

 

Bruce不得不在电梯外停下来，用深呼吸来控制自己，而绿巨人的咆哮声在他的脑海中回荡，这是对这个地方最直接的反应，他的另一个自我意识到这是一个威胁。他把双手放在腋下，试图保持温暖，并把注意力集中在实验室里的人身上。穿着几层毛衣和帽衫的Tony正忙着检查静脉注射器。他的动作非常狂乱，缺乏他每次发明创造新科技时的自信。Pepper坐在手术台的对面，裹在厚厚的棉袄里。她拿着绷带，看了他一会儿，绷紧的脸上露出了一丝欢迎的微笑。他们都很好。 他们都很好，就像Tony向他保证的那样，他脑子里的咆哮声有点消失了，即使绿巨人仍然处于警戒状态，仍然太机敏，准备对老对手的威胁做出反应。

 

Bruce把目光转向躺在手术台上纹丝不动的躯体。一条毛巾和几条绷带覆盖了大部分的皮肤，但是他还是设法瞥见了一些异样的蓝色阴影，在那一刻之前，他不可能把这个阴暗的颜色和他见过的任何生物联系起来。他向前走了几步，意识到可怕的寒冷正从那具躯体上散发出来，这时Tony才转过身来看着他的眼睛，在把他整张脸吞噬的焦虑之中流露出一丝解脱的迹象。

 

“欢迎，我最喜欢的同事。准备好玩外星人行动了吗？”

 

现在他已经足够靠近，可以仔细地研究他了，Bruce从这个不省人事的陌生人身上认出了一些熟悉的细节：长长的黑发，现在已经乱成一团，脏兮兮的乱糟糟的；他的脸的形状，甚至在蓝色下面，那些奇怪的痕迹看起来像是在他的皮肤上画的；他的鼻子和嘴巴，修长但高大的身材。他和他们的宿敌一模一样，唯一不同的是他的肤色。

 

“那就是……？”

 

Tony点点头。

 

“Loki。”

 

又一声怒吼划破了Bruce的脑海，连同一股炽热的愤怒爆发出来，打断了他的呼吸。战胜绿巨人的敌人就在他眼前，无助而脆弱，他的另一个自我挣扎着挣脱出来，摧毁让他感到无能为力的威胁，把它粉碎成上百片，把自己从记忆中解放出来。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，数到十，加强自己的防御，努力让绿巨人安全地困在他的潜意识里。在实验室里释放他将意味着悲剧性的后果，不仅仅是对Loki。

 

他需要十几秒钟来恢复自己的控制力，当他再次睁开眼睛时，他意识到自己在发抖。

 

“我去拿几件厚衣服给你穿，”他身边的一个声音说。

 

Bruce转过身来看着Pepper，点点头，没有说话，因为他确信只要他张开嘴，他的牙齿就会打颤。

 

“我希望你不会介意我给你拿一些Tony的衣服，”她边说边朝电梯走去。

 

他试着微笑。

 

“就目前的情况来看，即使是从一篮子脏衣服里挑出来的东西，我也会欣然接受。但是如果你愿意的话，你可以去我的楼层。”

 

他只穿着睡衣和一双拖鞋，连袜子都没有，寒冷实在难以忍受。这就像是暴风雪中的户外，或者是在冰柜里。Pepper在电梯里消失后，他试图把注意力集中在这个失去知觉的外星人身上。有人能够成为如此寒冷的来源是令人难以置信的——这是一种能够像魔法一样改变物理定律的现象。 也许这是一种安全措施：一个能让敌人远离他的咒语，直到Loki变得如此脆弱。然而，奇怪的是，他的外表发生了这么大的变化。

 

一只手放在他颤抖的肩膀上，Bruce抬起头看着Tony。

 

“一切都还好吗？ 我的绿色朋友安稳了?”

 

“算是吧。”他瞥了Loki一眼，注意到没有包扎的裸露皮肤上的伤口。他的左肩似乎脱臼，右腿明显骨折，可能不止一处骨折。他那凹陷的脸上有一种痛苦的表情，证明即使在他昏迷的时候，疼痛也在向他袭来。然后是他的呼吸声，一种断断续续的嘶嘶声，让Bruce联想到肺部的损伤。 如果Loki看上去已经那么伤痕累累，他几乎害怕发现毛巾和绷带下面的样子。他调整了一下眼镜，转向Tony。“那么，好吧。你为什么不告诉我发生了什么事？”

 

“发生了什么？”Tony把手从肩膀上抬起来，去拿放在神胸口的毛巾，但是在半空中停了下来。他又检查了静脉注射器，摸了一下已经好了的绷带，又回到身边，他的身体绷得紧紧的，充满了压抑的力量，这种压抑是如此明显，以至于实验室里充满了令人窒息的紧张。“当我和Pepper准备吃甜点时，我发现他在我的卧室里。他一定是瞬移到了那里，但他伤得太重了，和绿色大家伙把他当做甩棍乱敲之后相比，那时他简直可以说是完好无损。”

 

Tony和Pepper在吃甜点。也许在他的房间里。尽管经历了那么多的寒冷，Bruce还是感到胸口一阵苦乐参半的痛楚。

 

“你看见他来了吗？”他不得不问。

 

“不，Jarvis警告了我。”

 

Bruce没有时间去分析在听到这些话时，他内心的释然是什么意思，因为电梯开了，Pepper走进了房间。她的手里塞满了衣服：毛衣，夹克，甚至还有袜子和一些可以穿在睡衣上的运动裤。她还带着他的手套和围巾。

 

Bruce立刻走到她跟前，把自己从寒冷中解脱出来。

 

“谢谢，”他边说边拿了一件毛衣。

 

“不客气。我不得不到处翻了翻，才能找到所有的东西。”

 

“这不是问题。”

 

他穿了第二件毛衣，然后是袜子和运动裤，最后是围巾。渐渐地，颤抖停止了。他把手套放进口袋里，因为他可能需要腾出手来照顾Loki。

 

他深吸了一口气，然后才真正地看着佩珀。她脸色苍白，眼睛疲惫不堪。尽管她穿着层层的衣服，紧张的情绪污染了她的目光，她还是很漂亮，漂亮得让他看一眼都能感到胸口一阵剧痛。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

她露出一丝微笑。

 

“我开始后悔觉得那次把手伸进Tony的胸腔是我经历过的最危险的医疗经历。”

 

他发现自己也对她微笑了一下，这种微笑转瞬即逝，然后又变得严肃起来。

 

“你应该休息。你为什么不去睡觉？ 我可以从这里接手。”

 

“如果你们两个已经谈完了，这里有一个垂死的神，”Tony突兀地开口。

 

他仍然坐在手术台旁边，Bruce冲到他身边。仅仅是想到如此接近一个敌人，即使对方是无意识的，去 **触摸** 他，就让他起鸡皮疙瘩。他有一种不愉快的感觉，浩克会在心灵虚弱的第一时间重新露面。然而，更重要的是，Tony的焦虑让他更加担心。和他的朋友之前做的所有奇怪举动加起来，特别是跟Loki相关的时候。在他视线的边缘，他瞥见了Pepper；那个女人没有离开，而是坐了下来，与他保持着距离，不知怎么的，她的存在帮助他保持冷静。

 

“我猜你已经要求Jarvis进行扫描了，”他评论道。他伸手去触碰那个外星人绷带下面的手腕。 他小心翼翼地用犹豫的手指拨弄着皮肤，几乎以为Loki会突然坐起来嘲笑他，或者攻击他，或者睁开他的眼睛。相反，对方没有任何反应。他加大了力度，允许自己以纯粹的科学兴趣来分析这些异域的反应。外星人的皮肤冻僵了。光滑，干燥，和人类皮肤或Thor的皮肤一样，但是比雪还要冷。“他有什么样的伤口？”

 

他还没有准备好相信神，因为来自于一个魔法使用着，这可能只是一个非常有说服力的表演；然而，他找不到任何理由让Loki在复仇者总部中间假装如此受伤。

 

“所有的伤口？骨折，肋骨断裂，有人拿他当针垫一样玩得很开心，再加上他的胸部完全烧焦了，”Tony列举道，他的声音带着一种不同于讽刺的情感。“我照你说的做了。一条湿毛巾敷在他身上，还给他打了点滴补充水分，但似乎寒冷让一切变得更加困难。”

 

Bruce试图移动毛巾，但徒劳无功。它变成了一个坚硬的物质，粘在Loki的身上。

 

“我明白了。”他环顾四周，注意到Tony在医疗用品旁边准备的热灯。“我们需要一个温暖的来源。”

 

“我担心我们可能会因此更加伤害他。”

 

“如果我们不把毛巾热起来，我们就要把他的皮肤扯下来。”

 

Tony抓起热灯，纠结地盯着它，然后把它打开了。

 

“我想他已经没有什么皮肤可以撕裂了，”他喃喃地说。他的眼睛在他的脸上那么明显，就像两个深渊，痛苦吞噬了他所有的情感，但他还是举起热灯，指向Loki的胸膛。“Jarvis，一有不对劲的信号就警告我们。”

 

“当然。”

 

几分钟在完全令人不安的沉默中就像几个小时般度过，因为即使是他们俩都在实验室里忙着工作的时候，也很少见Tony完全不说话。如果碰巧他没在说话，也会有音乐来缓和气氛。而现在一片寂静，Bruce可以听到自己的呼吸声。

 

最后，毛巾软化了，他试图把毛巾从外星人的胸口提起来的进程开始取得了一点成功。 他一点一点地进行着，小心翼翼地不让loki受到更多的伤害，专注于他作为一名医生的任务，就好像他只是在对待一个随机的病人，而不是对待那个差点杀死他队友的敌人。

 

他把毛巾与下面的皮肤与血肉干净地分离的瞬间，他的呼吸突然停止了，说不出话来，毛巾掉到了地板上。现在，他的眼睛集中在Loki的胸部，他理解了Tony的话。

 

他研究着那令人毛骨悚然的烧伤，无法转移他的目光。在他逃亡的那些年里，当他只要求食物和住所作为回报而照顾病人和伤员时，他看到了一些可怕的事情。有那么一会儿，他觉得自己仿佛又回到了地球的另一边，当自己仍在在战区面对着凝固汽油弹袭击的受害者们。男人，女人和孩子被火焰吞噬，伤口类似Loki现在所有的。但是，当他检查他们的时候，他们没有一个是活着的。

 

他把手伸向外星人的脖子，看看有没有脉搏。尽管看到他被雷神之锤、雷电和爆炸击中后站了起来，没有受到严重的伤害，他仍然不能真正相信自己在受了这样的伤之后还没有死去。然而，他仍然可以听到在他简短的检查中出现的嘶嘶声，就像指甲划拉过黑板，现在他知道是什么引起的了。在他冰冷、几乎麻木的手指下，他摸到了脉搏。如果他投入足够的注意力，他甚至可以看到Loki被烧伤的胸部在呼吸时微微动起来。

 

“看起来不怎么样，我知道。”把热灯放在第一个可用的表面上后，Tony回到他的身边。“那么，你怎么说？ 我肯定他还有呼吸。或者至少在你来之前他就已经是了，而且Jarvis说他很稳定。”

 

Tony放在手术台上的那只手，尽管力道很轻，但是却紧紧地抓住了手术台的边缘，指关节都变白了。

 

“我从未面对过这样的事情。我甚至不知道从哪里开始，”Bruce的声音发紧。

 

他朋友的眼睛使他的胸部疼痛，因为它们虽然已经精疲力尽，但仍然带着深深的信任。

 

“你知道的肯定比我多。”

 

Tony信任他。不管他是否在请求他创造一个奇迹来帮助一个敌人，因为在他的脸上有着同样的绝望的决心，假如他们中的一个，他们任何一个队友，在那张桌子上。Bruce咽了口唾沫，然后点了点头，把浩克和他心中最黑暗的疑虑都压了下去。

 

“我不做承诺，但我会尽力而为。”他指向烧伤的地方。“我想这就是他不能自愈的原因。”

 

Tony点点头。

 

“即使在和你们战斗完回来后，他也无法治愈自己，因为他的身体状况很差。”他的声音断断续续。“不过没有现在这么糟糕。”

 

Bruce去检查外星人烧焦的身体部位。不管是什么伤害了他，连他的骨头都受到了损伤。现在，他几乎可以肯定这不是一场闹剧。几乎，毕竟那是Loki，但是他想不出外星人伪造那些伤口能得到什么好处。

 

不，除非这是某种扭曲的计划，否则一切都是真的。不知何故，他们准备面对的外星霸主发现Loki在监视他，并以可怕的暴行作出反应。

 

如果他能这样折磨神，那个差点干掉他整个队伍的疯狂敌人……

 

恐惧的颤抖划过背负着浩克之人的脊柱。

 

TBC


	17. 第十七章：裂缝

 

 

 

**第十七章 ： 裂缝**

 

 

 

他不能思考Thanos。他不能思考Loki有秘密议程的可能性——当然他确实有一个，甚至可能有十几个，但他希望他们不要和他们正在准备的战斗牵扯上。他想不出为什么Tony的担心似乎比人类对一个被残酷折磨的人的普通同情更深刻。他什么都不能思考，否则他就会被困在自己的脑子里，而不是去帮助别人。他只需要像照顾他的病人一样照顾他们以前的敌人，把每一个问题和每一个怀疑都推迟到之后一个更加平静的时间，一个不会有需要他医学知识的紧急情况的时间。

 

在接下来的漫长的几分钟里，他和Jarvis讨论了神的生命体征，他试图让他保持水分，并给他注射了大剂量的止痛药，因为即使是Loki也不应该遭受那样的痛苦。他尽了最大的努力把右腿固定好——他意识到右腿在四个不同的地方被折断，似乎有一部分骨头已经粉碎得无法修复，或者至少对于一个没有再生能力的人来说是这样。他检查了绷带，发现了其他的伤口，这些伤口清楚地表明Loki已经被折磨了好几天，绷紧了松开的伤口。Tony一直盯着他，注视着他的一举一动，就在一步开外。

 

当他让自己休息片刻，挺直背部舒缓酸痛的肌肉，Jarvis告诉他，Loki的状况略有改善。也许是因为这个，也许是因为他已经习惯了寒冷，现在的温度似乎不那么难以忍受了，但是神仍然没有意识，他呼吸的嘶嘶声似乎随时都会停止。

 

他叹了口气伸了个懒腰，不时瞥向Pepper。Pepper还坐在电梯旁边，自从她给他送衣服以来，她一句话也没说。然后，他转身面对Tony。

 

“我已经尽力了。但我觉得你最好叫上Thor。”

 

他朋友的脸变得僵硬了。

 

“不行。”

 

“为什么不呢？我对外星生理学一无所知，他肯定会给我提供一些有用的信息。”

 

Tony哼了一声。

 

“我真的怀疑Thor也不了解他的生理机能。以防你没有注意到他的蓝精灵肤色，Loki不属于他的种族。”

 

Bruce沉默了一会儿，试图分析这个新信息。

 

“这就是他的真面目吗？”

 

“我想是吧。”Tony疑惑地看了他一眼，耸了耸肩。“这也是我第一次看到他这样，但我知道他不属于Thor那个种族。我看见他的手变蓝了，当你和其他人踢他屁股的时候。不过，只有手，而且大多只有几秒钟。”

 

Bruce本能地看了看外星神的手，然后皱起了眉头。他一直忙于处理他的伤口，没有注意到Loki紧握着他的右手，但是现在他更加注意了，看起来像是神在捏着什么东西。

 

“他手里拿着什么?”

 

过了一会儿，Tony走近了一些。

 

“什么意思？”

 

“他的右手。他好像拿着什么东西。你没注意到吗?”

 

“我没有时间检查他的美甲，我忙着做其他琐碎的事情，你知道吗？ 比如从他的手腕上卸下被诅咒的锁链，试图让他活下来，还有避免因体温过低而死去。”

 

Bruce没有理会他刺耳的声音，只是点点头，走过去把神的手腕握在手里，试图撬开他的手指。经过一番挣扎，他的固执得到了回报：在Loki的手掌上，有一个蓝色的球体深深地压在他的皮肤上，似乎散发出微弱的光芒。

 

在他旁边，一阵惊讶的呼吸声停止了。他抬起头，看着Tony的眼睛。

 

“你知道这是什么吗?”

 

“这一定是一块魔方碎片。Loki没有放进权杖的那部分。”Tony的惊讶被理解所取代，他继续说着，好像在自言自语。“这就是他如何逃出来的办法。”

 

Bruce一意识到那个外星神手里拿的是什么，就紧张起来，几乎没有听他最后说的话。

 

**权杖，势不可挡的力量，浩克在痛苦中咆哮，被从未有过的无助感吞没。摧毁，他需要摧毁，摧毁那种曾经伤害过他的力量的每一个微小的碎片。**

 

他想从神的手掌里拿走球体，但一只手抓住了他的手腕。

 

“住手！”

 

Bruce惊讶地抬起眼睛看着Tony。

 

“如果真像你说的那样，它确实是一件来自魔方的物品，那么把它交给Loki将是危险的。”正是因为那个球，Loki差点把他们全杀了，他甚至差点把绿巨人都毁灭了。在他脑海中回荡的咆哮声被红色的雾笼罩着，他不得不把手指握成拳头来控制自己。“放开我，”他咆哮着警告Tony。

 

他的衣服太紧了，简直让他窒息。

 

“不可能。”

 

“Tony。”绿巨人变得越来越难以压制，Bruce能感觉到它在他的脑海里，在他的思想之间蔓延，让他的呼吸变得沉重而灼热，Tony不但没有帮助他，反而另一只也抓住他的手腕，手指像钳子一样，眼睛坚定地盯着他，尽管他的脸上已经筋疲力尽。“我们必须从他那里夺走它，”他又咆哮起来，声音比以前更低沉了。

 

他再也不觉得冷了，只有热雾笼罩着他的思绪。

 

他手臂上的那只手加强了力道。

 

“不行。”

 

第一声撕裂的声音响起，他穿在毛衣下面的睡衣上的扣子掉了下来。

 

“发生什么事了?”

 

Bruce吓了一跳，绿巨人从他的意识中退回，带着他对Loki的仇恨。他转身面对刚走近的Pepper，与此同时Tony松开了手臂。他们都忘了她在那里。

 

“只是一点医学上的分歧，没什么好担心的，”Tony回答。

 

当Pepper看着他们的时候，她的眼睛很焦虑，甚至过于尖锐。

 

“没什么好担心的?”

 

Bruce低下头，冰冷的手地抓着他的胸口。他几乎要失去对绿巨人的控制。在Tony和Pepper面前，在整个世界上他最关心的人们面前。他觉得恶心。

 

“对不起，压力对另一个家伙不太好，”他用几乎听不见的声音低声说。

 

他正要离开，回到他那令人安心的楼层，这时Tony拦住了他，把一只手放在他的肩膀上。

 

“我们都压力很大，”他的朋友说，脸上带着歉意的微笑。

 

Bruce深吸了一口气，然后又抬起头来。他对上他最好的朋友的目光，那个用力抓住他手腕的人，现在他疲惫的脸上有一种愧疚的表情。Tony不应该有这种感觉，即使他最近的行为举止很奇怪。Bruce试图回以微笑，以确保他的另一个自我安全地被困在自己的身体里。

 

“我们是。”他胸前的冰冷的抓力松了一点。“你为什么阻止我?”过了一会儿，他说。“你也知道我们不能让Loki得到它。”

 

“有什么?”Pepper问道。

 

有那么一会儿，Tony看起来像是要回以尖锐的回答，但随后他叹了口气。

 

“宇宙魔方的一部分。部分碎片是他从那个把我囚禁起来的纳粹杂种那里抢来的。Bruce发现它就在他手里。”Tony转过身来面对她。“从他那里拿走可能会导致他的死亡。”

 

“你为什么这么说?”

 

“Loki不能使用他的力量，因为他已经半死不活了，那个球是魔法的来源，这可能是他还活着的唯一原因。”

 

Pepper把一只手放在Tony的胳膊上，试图迎向他的目光。

 

“Bruce说得对。这很危险，我们必须从他那里夺回来。”

 

Tony绷紧了脸，以一种几乎察觉不到的方式移动着，现在他站在这位不省人事的神和他们之间。

 

“我不会冒这份险，让他在我们竭尽全力救他的命之后死去。”

 

Bruce看到Pepper皱着眉头，准备张开嘴表示抗议，于是决定在她能说话之前插嘴。

 

“好吧。现在，Loki可以留着它。但是，只要他好转了，我们就会把那个球拿走。 还有，Jarvis？”

 

“什么事，Banner博士?”

 

“你能不能监视超立方碎片的活动，确保它不会发出敌对的辐射，或者它不会被用作武器?”

 

“我会尽力而为。”  
 

“你觉得可以吗?”Bruce问Tony。

 

“是的，这似乎是最好的办法。”

 

他的朋友现在有点放松了。即使是Pepper也决定不说话，尽管她的嘴唇撅起，告诉其他人她有多不开心，这很好，因为他不知道如果他们两个吵起来的话，他还能控制绿巨人多久。

 

他摘下眼镜揉了揉疲惫的眼睛，希望这一天快点结束。

 

当他把注意力转移到外星人上时，他注意到托尼正凝视着那个蓝色的球体，带着沉思的神情。

 

“现在我明白他是如何设法逃脱的了。”

 

“用宇宙魔方?”

 

Tony点点头。

 

“当他瞬移进我的房间时，他无法使用他的超能力。他手上有一些有着奇怪雕刻的锁链，等等。当他暂时恢复知觉后，他告诉我把它们取下来。也许就是这些东西封印了他的魔法，对吧，Jarv?”

 

“非常有道理，Sir。”

 

一想到Loki在这种可怕的情况下还有意识，Bruce就禁不住颤抖起来。这时，一个细节引起了他的注意。

 

“他为什么出现在你的卧室里?”

 

“我不知道，也许他记得我慷慨地提出结盟，他正确地认为我不会杀他?”

 

“不，我的意思是，为什么是卧室。为什么不是客厅或公共区域。他怎么知道你的卧室在哪里?”

 

“隐形咒，记得吗？当他把我从Schmidt身边带走的时候，我的姿态不是那么体面。好吧，我永远是别人眼里的甜心，但是让我们这么说吧，对于普通的道德观来说，我有点太赤条条的了。除了锁链，我身上没有多少东西。Loki想来这里拿走我的一些衣服，因为他对我的许多魅力没有免疫力，他觉得我没穿衣服的样子太让他分心了。”

 

Bruce感到自己的胸膛变成了一块冰。

 

他知道Tony曾经被那个纳粹折磨过，但是现在他可以用一种过于生动的方式来描绘他——赤裸着身体，戴着镣铐，受到羞辱，受到伤害——他不得不克制自己不露出痛苦的表情，不把手指握成拳头。只有当他设法推开那个痛苦的想法时，他才被怀疑击中。 也许他的朋友没有告诉他真相，至少没有完全告诉他。Tony说话的时候，他的眼睛里流露出一种短暂的感情，但是他看不出来那种感情是什么。他不喜欢这样。

 

“Sir，您要我在Loki的生命体征发生了变化时提醒您，”Jarvis打断了他的思绪。

 

Tony突然变得激动起来，他的右手已经伸向外星神的喉咙，他的表情充满了痛苦。

 

“怎么回事?”

 

“他的生命体征有了一点但持续性的改善。”

 

“真的吗?”

 

“是的。他的身体已经开始自我再生，体内的温度也在上升。”

 

他朋友脸上的如释重负是如此生动，Bruce紧张起来。他把目光从Loki身上移开，没有说话，然后看着Pepper。考虑到她脸上写着痛苦的混乱，她也一直在想象Tony被囚禁的日子；然而，他的朋友甚至没有注意到这一点。他没有给她任何关注，他只是专注于神。

 

“这似乎是个好消息，不是吗，Jarv？ 你认为他还会有生命危险吗?”

 

“我担心他的身体仍未脱离危险，但如果他的再生继续以这种速度，他的一个肺将在3小时16分钟内恢复全部功能。”

 

3小时16分钟治愈一个烧伤的肺。即使他习惯了Thor或Steve的力量，甚至习惯了其他人的治愈因素，Bruce也无法抑制他的惊讶。在另一种情况下，他会抓起第一台可用的显微镜，近距离地研究这种现象，但现在还有其他更令人不快的优先事项。

 

“他情况稳定到可以转移了吗?”他问贾维斯。

 

“我可以说，现在把他从卧室转移到实验室比Sir把他从卧室转移到实验室的风险要小。”

 

Tony对他的一瞥给他的印象是，他不会轻易同意他的建议。

 

“你为什么要移动他?”

 

“现在不需要这些设备了。如果我们把他移到一个更舒适的地方，有一张合适的床，那就更好了。”

 

**远离那些如果落入坏人手中会导致灾难性后果的发明和技术** ，但他没有大声说出来。他的朋友看着这位不省人事的神，点了点头。

 

“听起来是个好主意，”Pepper插话道。Bruce只需看她一下，就意识到她也有他的想法。“我们可以把他抬到一个空楼层。”

 

“是的，也许吧。”Tony回答，但是考虑到他心烦意乱的声音，很明显他并没有真的在听她说话。

 

Bruce皱起眉，徒劳地试图忽略那种感觉，但就是有些不对劲。自从他来到实验室，他就一直有这种感觉。不，甚至在那之前，当他注意到他的朋友在过去的几天里的奇怪行为时。在Loki失踪后，Tony没有给Pepper任何关注。Pepper，他的基石，他生命中最重要的人。而一切线索似乎都指向了他们以前的敌人。

 

不，Bruce不喜欢这种情况。他一点也不喜欢。

 

TBC

Bruce作为Pepperony的cp粉受到来自霜铁的100伤害值

 


	18. 第十八章：柔和的阴影

 

 

 

**第十八章 ： 柔和的阴影**

 

 

 

寂静是如此深沉，他感到它渗透了他的骨头。到现在为止，这比他已经习惯的寒冷还要强烈。卧室里唯一的亮光来自床头柜上的小灯，外面的天空仍然看不到黎明的曙光。 他周围半明半暗的每一个细节都让他回想起夜晚最黑暗时刻那种柔和的孤独，那时他唯一的同伴就是他自己的想法，或者，如果他有幸睡着了，就是一些混乱的梦。

 

Tony筋疲力尽。

 

坐在床上，低着头，胳膊搭在大腿上，甚至连呼吸都觉得太困难了。那位傲慢的意大利厨师做的美味晚餐已经成为遥远的记忆，现在，连同那填补了他和Pepper之间空白之后的解脱。现在他只能在紧张和休战中等待。

 

一阵嘶嘶声打破了寂静。那声音仍然听起来太过疼痛，他总是忍不住绷紧身体，但是Loki发出的断断续续的声音现在更像是真实的呼吸，而不是奄奄一息的喘息，Tony注意到这种声音的频率增加了。他忍不住把注意力集中在自己的脸上，绷紧的曲线，紧闭的双眼，和几分钟之前没有任何变化。

 

最后，他听从Bruce的话，同意把神转移到一个有床的房间，但是他拒绝了他朋友和Pepper的帮助。他用自己的战甲把Loki受损的身体抬起来，然后小心翼翼地一步一步地带他走向电梯。他选择了离他住的地方最近的一层，只是因为他没能想出一个令人满意的解释来证明他把神带到自己的卧室是正确的。

 

他用一只手拨弄着凌乱的头发，让兜帽掉了下来，现在寒冷已经不像一开始那样难以忍受了。

 

他知道Pepper和Bruce在怀疑什么，尤其是后者。他已经注意到了他的目光，眼中的怀疑，她皱眉的表情和Bruce的实验没有给他预期结果时一模一样。他应该表现得更加理智和淡然，不暴露出吞噬他胸膛的焦虑，但是，该死的，Loki快要死了，他出现在他的房间里，胸膛被完全烧焦，身上的每一寸都带着被数天折磨的痕迹……

 

他还没有醒来。

 

“他们真的伤害了你，是不是，驯鹿游戏?”他一边把手放在毯子上，一边喃喃自语，紧挨着神的手。

 

幸运的是，他的两个朋友允许他与神独处。或早或晚，他已经知道了，他将不得不解释这种情况，给他们一些为他的行为辩护的理由，或试图用言语表达一些他自己都不理解的东西。那不是爱，因为像他这样的人不会爱上别人，更不会爱上和Pepper不同的人。但这不仅仅是吸引力或感激。

 

他把手移近神，擦拭着对方冰冷的关节。尽管寒冷，Loki的皮肤依然光滑干燥，他开始摸索，一直摸到手腕。他跳过绷带去摸他的手臂，带着一种惊讶的好奇心跟随着神身上那些奇怪的线条，直到他的肩膀和下巴。

 

当他的手游走到脸颊边时，他的嘴角露出一丝微笑。如果Loki醒着的话，他现在可能已经扯掉了自己的手。或许他会用那种同时让Tony想给他一拳或狠狠亲他直到彼此喘不过气的笑容来嘲自己。然而现在，没有人能够注意到他的行为，即使是神。他继续抚摸他的脸，他的脸颊、嘴唇和鼻子，这是他之前从来没有做过的，甚至在做爱的时候，当他的皮肤上没有被那惊人的蓝色覆盖的时候。不过Loki就算那样也很漂亮。美丽而陌生，就像一本关于某种夜精灵的书上的插图。Tony已经注意到他胳膊上的那些奇怪的图画也延伸到了他的脸颊和额头，他用手指一条一条地画着那些优雅的线条，小心翼翼地勉强触摸着它们，表现出一个艺术家对自己最好的作品那种同样的敬畏。对他来说，从来没有什么东西离怪物这种词这么遥远。

 

直到他的手指冻得开始发烫时，Tony才把手抽回来。但是他想要做得更多，他想要在Loki醒着的时候触摸他的身体，亲吻那冰冷如雪的皮肤，想要尝尝它的味道，他想看看他的眼睛——当他在中央公园找到神的时候，有几次血红的闪光，这段记忆给了他身体的一个完全不适当的部位一种突然的温暖的感觉。

 

他搓了搓手指以摆脱麻木的感觉，然后把其中两只手指按在Loki的手腕上，检查他的脉搏。它就在那儿，还是很微弱，但是比以前更有规律了。最后他把手放回毯子上，离Loki自己的很近，几乎可以碰到他。

 

“Jarvis，他的重要器官怎么样了?”他问道，这已经是他被朋友们单独留在房间里以来的第四次了。

 

“没有任何变化，他的生命体征仍在缓慢改善。”

 

Tony点点头，什么也没说。他转过头，凝视着这位不省人事的神，随着一秒接一秒的沉默，他开始数时间。

 

 

 

 

他真的不知道自己在哪里。传达到他感官的每一个知觉都是如此模糊，仿佛来自遥远的地方：对于他存在的意识，眩晕，甚至痛苦——无限宝石手套正在消耗他，它的力量正在毫无怜悯地吞噬他，这是他一生中所经历过的最糟糕的痛苦。

 

然而，现在这种痛苦已经减轻了。他挣扎着把脑海中闪过的碎片缝合在一起，试图弄明白他所处的处境。他已经经历了一个又一个身体停止运转的可怕感觉，所以他知道自己不会死。至少现在不是了。

 

在他的脑海里，那些令人困惑的记忆的碎片毫无秩序地播放着。奇塔瑞人，他的逃亡，Thanos。

 

他记得那阵笑声。

 

他想起了那种痛苦。

 

他想起了锁链。

 

即使在那个遥远的日子里，他的手腕上也戴着铁链。当他不得不用失败的耻辱来掩饰自己的胜利时，他发现自己已经进入了宫殿最深的地牢，在虚空出现之前，在怪物出现之前，在他所有的幻觉消失之前，这里曾是他的家。

 

_“Loki，我的儿子。”_

_Odin在审判之前来看望过他，他的话以虚空无法做到的方式灼伤了他。_

_“你的儿子，全神之父？不，我是没有父亲的Loki ，也不是任何人的儿子 。在我被深渊吞噬之前，你已经说得够清楚了。”_

_Odin叹了口气，从最伟大的阿斯加德国王的嘴里传出的声音如此错误。有那么一会儿，他看上去并不像全能的天父，而只是一个疲惫的老人。_

_“我可能对你的出身撒了谎，当我告诉你，我开始把你当作我的儿子，并且爱着你时 ，从来不是在对你撒过谎 。”_

_Loki对他笑了笑，这又是一个谎言，掩盖了他胸腔内一直在流血的事实。_

_“是不是因为这个，你才把我困在这里的？ 你是来向我表达你的父爱的吗？ 因为如果是这样的话，我宁愿要一些新书也不要你在场。”_

_在全神之父的目光变得冷硬之前，他得到了一丝满足。_

_“你为什么在中庭做出这种可耻的事情?”_

_“我只是按照你教我的方式行事。”_

_“我从未没有教过你带来死亡和毁灭!”_

_“你教会了我更多。你告诉我 ， 我是个怪物。那么，告诉我，为什么我的行为会有所不同呢?”_

_Odin离开了，他的微笑也消失了，他迈着稳健的步子，但是弯着肩膀，孤独像一个笼子一样笼罩着他。_

 

他已经尽力了。

 

他为了自己，为了他们每一个人，为了他自己，真的尽力了。最后，他得到的只是一个拒绝。

 

一阵痉挛贯穿了他的全身，把他拉近了苏醒的边缘。

 

他并不想从那些时刻中解脱，尤其是在已经很难克服无限手套的画面，他皮肤上的火焰，吞噬他身体的能量，只留下活着的痛苦和绝望的时候。

 

**“但你不想成为一个怪物。”**

 

Stark坚定地告诉了他那些不可饶恕的话，他们仍然不停地在他体内烧灼。他的凡人，现在唯一一张从他茫然的思绪中脱颖而出的脸，安慰和慰藉的来源。这是他的思绪再次飘离之前看到的最后一件东西，现在他想起来了。

 

**Stark ， 一个安全的地方。**

 

想要醒来的冲动开始在他的脑海里抓挠。

 

他试图移动，深吸了一口气，就像一团痛苦和愤怒的火焰，但是他的身体没有反应，它正在向他够不到的地方滑去；只剩下痛苦，这是他感知中唯一始终存在的东西。然而，疼痛并不像他学会害怕的那样剧烈或难以忍受。

 

他已经不在Odin囚禁他的地牢里了。他也不在Thanos的黑暗统治之下。

 

他感到背后有一块柔软的表面，在他的头下似乎有一个垫子，有什么东西抵着他的手指。温暖且轻柔的东西，不会被视为威胁。他旁边有个人。

 

他挣扎着睁开眼睛，撕开周围的黑暗。他的呼吸被疼痛偷走了，但并不是那种他在黑暗度过的永恒中吞噬他神经的无情的痛苦。他把手移向温暖的源头——一种外来的东西，温暖到热烫的程度，当他的手指找到它的时候，它们紧紧地抓住它一会儿，他才勉强睁开眼睛。

 

他抓住的手腕并没有动，那是一种坚实的、切实的感知，把他安置在那个现实中。

 

他还活着， **还活着** ，疼痛并没有强烈到他无法思考的地步。

 

坐在他旁边的那个人失去了那种模糊的形象，变成了一个他非常熟悉的人。

 

“Stark，”他喘息着，喉咙发出疼痛的嘶嘶声。

 

这个凡人微笑着，露出如此强烈的释然，几乎让他心痛。

 

“欢迎回来，摇滚时代。”

 

TBC


	19. 第十九章：必死性

 

 

 

**第十九章 ： 必死性**

 

 

 

**它来自他的灵魂深处，来自他生命中最隐秘的部分 ， 用牙齿和爪子战斗的冲动，来伤害每一个人和每一件事，来减轻他自己被吞噬的痛苦，在被杀之前先杀死其他人，以最纯粹的防御形式。但是他不能，他的身体不能如此可怜的虚弱，不能在他的眼前Stark的脸像他最后的希望保持他理智的时候。**

 

他眨了眨眼，那种强烈且绝望的冲动消失在冰冷的理性之后，被理解他的处境及其每一个细节的需要所淹没，在他决定如何行动之前。

 

他在一个比牢房还要暖和的地方，空气对他的皮肤来说几乎算得上灼热。寂静如此之深，以至于他可以听到Stark的每一次呼吸，还有一盏灯，灯光微弱，不至于伤害他的眼睛，将那群在黑暗中一直折磨他的怪物们驱逐。

 

这里不是凡人的卧室。

 

它没有凡人卧室的气味和外观，即使他头晕目眩，也能感觉到他躺着的床的感觉大不相同。他半闭着眼睛，寻找一些熟悉的东西，以求些许安慰，但房间里他唯一能集中注意力的是Stark，他的嘴弯成一个微笑，疲倦的眼睛没有离开他的目光，他的脸刻着紧张的深痕。

 

“我在哪儿？”

 

说话，即使用那种粗糙的、几乎听不见的低语，也会伤害他的胸部。他本来打算试着看看自己情况如何，如果不是仅仅想到移动都那么困难的话。

 

“在我的大厦里，这是一个无人居住的空楼层，”凡人回答。

 

Loki感到他尚且完好的肌肉紧绷，受损的纤维试图工作，他身体的每一个神经都被火焰吞噬。他抑制住自己的呜咽，努力保持警惕，不屈服于让自己破碎的身体再平静那么几分钟的诱惑。

 

如果他在凡人的大厦里，不是在他的卧室，而是在一个陌生的房间里，那么肯定还有其他的复仇者，然而，由于疼痛和疲惫，他的感官迟钝了，他无法察觉他们的存在。

 

Stark一定猜到了他的想法，因为他把一只滚烫的手放在自己的指关节上，然后靠近他，露出微笑，像往常那样带着讽刺意味的笑容。

 

“别担心。老冰棍晚上看完卡通片就上床睡觉了，你那吵闹不休的非兄弟在他那没想到还挺亲切女朋友那里，刺客二人组在离这里很远的地方执行任务。”

 

Loki又吸了一口气，空气中混杂着疼痛和血液，这种味道在他最后一次受刑时留在了嘴里。

 

“那野兽呢？”

 

一种短暂的情绪掠过这个凡人的眼睛，太快了以至于他无法辨认出来，但是他的脸上又有一种几乎痛苦地想要安慰他的欲望。

 

“ **Bruce** ，”Stark强调着名字回答道，“在另一个房间里。这里只有我们两个人。”

 

但事情并不总是这样，因为他的传送咒把他带到了这里。一个模糊的画面浮现在他的脑海里：一个站在凡人身后的人，长长的头发，女性的特征，绷紧的身体，一张他没有真正聚焦的脸。在Stark用他那一贯自负的声音与他说话，试图让他保持清醒的时候，他提到了她的名字。

 

“那个女人？”他低声道。

 

“Pepper？她和我们是一起的。”那个凡人发出一声半生气半叹息的声音：“我想我迟早要向她解释一下，但她是站在我们这边的。”

 

我们这边。Stark说的是‘我们’，好像他真的是他的盟友似的。 不是复仇者的，不是这个女人的，只有他一个人的盟友。他注视着他的眼睛，寻找一丝怀疑，寻找一个隐藏的谎言，却只找到了解脱和疲惫，就像Stark迎接自己苏醒时那样。

 

他不明白。

 

凡人的手仍然盖着他的手，Loki找不到理由拒绝他的触摸。当无意识仍然威胁着他的思想，那种触摸能够留住他。

 

“那么，达斯 · 维达，除了你烤焦的身体和一点嘶哑的声音，感觉怎么样?”Stark轻快的语调透露出一丝不安。“你不会再死了，是吗?”

 

如果他的肺是完整的，Loki一定会大笑起来。他们都快死了，所有的中庭人，所有的九界生物，甚至是阿斯加德，因为当Thanos到达他长大的地方，要求献上他死亡和毁灭的贡品时，没有人能够反抗他，即使是全神之父。Thanos拥有无限手套，这意味着宇宙大部分地区所有希望的终结。

 

但是……

 

**他自己的本质在无限手套内，一块浸透在他魔法中的力量碎片，即使在被那个疯狂的泰坦偷走之后，它仍然在召唤着他。在无尽的黑暗中闪烁着希望的光芒。**

 

“摇滚时代……？”

 

Stark的声音打断了他的思绪，他的手也跟着消失了。当缺乏那种几乎过于温暖的触摸以一种令人不快的方式击中他时，他不禁对自己的软弱皱眉。

 

“我没那么容易死。”

 

Stark轻轻笑了起来，声音低沉，以不适合他的方式，特别是当他知道，除了那段短暂而恼人的沉默之外，他总是那么大声。

 

“看起来国王陛下感觉好多了，他重新变成了他之前那个一如既往的讨嫌小混蛋。”

 

Loki漫不经心地做了个瞪他的样子。他应该惩罚他，也许这个凡人知道他现在没有力气这样做，所以他利用暂时有罪不罚的机会说了这些无礼的话；然而，这种冒犯性的评论并非是嘲弄或蔑视的。Stark只是看起来很高兴。

 

一个因为自己没有死而快乐的人——Frigga之外的人。这倒是个新鲜事。他微微一笑，即使他不能使它像他想要的那样尖锐。

 

“这应该是让你担心的事，而不是让你解脱。”

 

“我能说什么呢，你知道我是一个有着神明情结、穿上皮裤比任何男性或女性模特都要好看的精神变态的狂饭。”Stark眼睛里那玩味的神情消失了，取而代之的是更严肃的凝视。“你真的让我很担心你的不灭性已经结束了。”

 

这个凡人的话里没有任何讽刺意味，没有任何用来掩盖他情绪的轻松语调，Loki的眉头皱得更深了。

 

“我不是凡人。”

 

“但你会死。”

 

第一次，他发现他很难面对Stark的眼睛。他的目光聚焦在那个凡人身后的墙上。

 

“我会。每个人都会。”

 

这是真的。 他从来没有如此接近死亡，甚至在他跌入虚空之后，当他第一次见到Thanos的时候，都没有。尽管发生了这一切，他还是活了下来。他体验过无限手套的破坏力量，但他仍然活着。

 

就在那一刻，他意识到没有什么可以抑制他的魔法，没有阉割他的笼子，迫使他在无助的时候面对痛苦和伤口。Stark一定是设法把他从魔法的锁链中解救出来了，就像他用最后一丝理智向他要求的那样，现在他能感觉到他的魔法已经从里面治愈了他，在他自己的求生本能的引导下，慢慢地一寸一寸地重建他的身体。

 

他可以感觉到自己烧焦的肉体和骨头还有被消耗的能量正在再生，这是一个缓慢但稳定的愈合过程，谢天谢地，他错过了最痛苦的第一步。现在他明白了为什么疼痛不再像开始时那么剧烈了。

 

他手里攥着一个温暖的东西，提醒他逃跑是如何变得可能的。

 

他没有把眼睛转向它，害怕Stark会注意到它，并且明白他手里藏着什么，但是他能感觉到它，一个光滑、温暖且充满能量的球体，携带着魔方的一小部分力量。他的手抽搐着，手指紧紧地握住球体，好像要确保它仍然在那里，安全地，永远地在那里，但是这个凡人一定已经捕捉到了他的短暂动作，因为，有那么一瞬间，他的眼睛转向了他的手。

 

“关于你那点魔法，你可以放心了。我不会把它从你身边夺走。”

 

**Stark知道。**

 

他无法掩饰自己的惊讶，他感到惊讶扭曲了自己的容貌，然后在他的胸腔里唤醒了一种意想不到的感情，在烧焦的肉体、萎缩的肺部和纯粹的疼痛之下。他知道， **而他甚至没有试图从他那里偷走它** 。

 

不知怎么的，这让他感到很欣慰。不是因为在别人面前软弱无助的挫败感，也不是因为即使需要保护自己，他也不能动一根手指的事实。而是这个凡人看向他的眼神和照顾他的方式，他脸上紧张和疲惫的痕迹，那只触碰他的温暖的手。事实上，那个他保证不会夺走的碎片，已经几乎是他所唯一拥有的武器，在他失去了他的权杖之后。就好像这个凡人并不想要任何回报，这是一种他无法理解的行为。Stark如此自如地提供帮助，就和他在那个遥远的夜晚把他的身体交给他一样；好像这不是为了获得某些好处而进行的谈判，而只是他想做的事情。

 

他甚至没有问过他任何关于Thanos的事情，也没有要求他接受那个荒谬的联盟。

 

“我能做些什么来加速你的康复吗？ 我不是医生，我也确信我没有任何关于外星神的医学书籍，但是有了我的天才和你的合作，我相信我会比外面的大多数人更有用。”

 

Loki做出了一个嗤之以鼻的虚弱版本，加强了对球体的抓握。

 

“我只需要我的魔法。”

 

“随你怎么说。”Stark的目光犹豫了片刻，移到了他的胸前，然后又回到了他的脸上。“那么，吃点什么？喝的呢？”

 

他没有食物和水已经多久了？ 从被Thanos抓住的那一刻起。不，甚至在那之前，在他最后一次来到这个凡人的住所的那天，他赤身裸体地躺在他身下，完全听凭他的摆布。

 

“水。还有食物。”他闭了一会儿眼睛，完全暴露自己的筋疲力尽。“但以后再说吧。”

 

“好吧。”

 

他什么也没说，旁边的重量消失了，和那股近乎强烈的温暖一起，他一直等到听到Stark走出房间的脚步声，留下一片令人愉快的安静。

 

他需要思考，为了做到这一点，他需要这个凡人远离他，因为Stark的脸和行为让他感到困惑，给了他一种危险的感觉，允许他可以表现出一时的软弱，允许他再次信任，而那么多年以来，他从来没有信任过任何人。现在他终于可以在没有任何干扰的情况下恢复头脑的秩序了，但是舒适的床铺，温暖的地方和安全的知识使他疲惫的身体在他意识到之前就陷入沉睡。

 

TBC


	20. 第二十章：浮出水面

 

 

 

**第二十章 ：浮出水面**

 

 

 

他醒了。

 

他比平时更让人难以忍受，说了几句话就把他打发走了，连一点感激的表情都没有，但这不重要，因为Tony并没期待什么别的。仅仅是Loki甚至没有试图掩盖他的伤口或向他吵着喊着要消失就已经是一个积极的反应。

 

是的，从各方面来看，神的反应都是极好的。

 

Tony清楚地记得被长期折磨之后对他来说是怎样的，以及他从阿富汗回来后不久对那些日子的感受。几分钟变成了几个小时，接着变成几天，焦虑不安，肺里充满了水，胸口上的洞每一次呼吸都让他感到疼痛。当完成他的战甲变成缓解不断侵蚀他内心之物的唯一来源，一部分的自己消失在过去，而他不确定他是否还能修补自己；当酒精灼伤他的喉咙似乎是救命稻草的时候，唯一能让他在不睡觉的情况下停止思考的东西就会给他带来一些安宁。

 

从Loki的情况来看，他一定经历过类似的事情，如果不是更糟的话。当神开始用微弱的、不适合他的声音说话时，Tony的舌尖上盘旋着几个关于Thanos的问题: 求证他的怀疑，要求他提供信息和给予对大战来临的信心；但是他决定不去问。他不会强迫Loki去强行挣脱他的噩梦，因为他仍然更像一具尸体，而不是那位曾在复仇者面前大笑的威严、自信的神。

 

“Jarv？”他关上卧室的门，轻轻地呼唤。

 

“从他的生命体征来看，Loki似乎睡着了。”

 

Tony点点头，如释重负地叹了口气。

 

他小心翼翼地不发出任何声响，悄悄地穿过客厅走向厨房，不想暴露自己的存在。Pepper和Bruce在等着他，但此时此刻，他宁愿面对那个精神变态的神，以及他对于展示自己真实外表的自我过剩，也不愿看着他的朋友们的眼睛，承认过去几个小时里一直折磨着他的事情。当然，他总是可以用他的微笑和讥讽来掩饰自己的想法，或者说谎，但是他不确定自己是否能够有足够的说服力，尤其是在这两个他在整个世界上最关心的人面前——也许除了一个性格有问题的外星神之外，但是他还没有准备好面对这样一个令人不安的想法，至少现在还没有。

 

说到外星神和他的真实面目，Loki并没有像以前（感觉就像已经过了几个世纪）他们在他的起居室里时那样，表现得那么沮丧。他一点反应都没有。Tony向前迈了一步，却在中途僵住了，意识到这意味着什么。他不觉得Loki关于他的蓝精灵皮肤的所有问题都在那个外星混蛋折磨他之后得到了解决，特别是在Tony看到他宁愿让血流干也要让蓝色从他身体上消失之后。看来他还没有意识到自己现在的样子。

 

当Tony重新开始走路时，他皱起了眉头。这样更好，因为现在洛基最不需要的就是发脾气，这样会危及他的康复，但他迟早会注意到的。他皱起的眉头被坚定的神情取代。当Loki注意到的时候，他会站在他的身边，准备一劳永逸地向他解释Thor的父亲和他的子民养育他的方式有多么的错误。

 

 

 

 

没有。

 

什么都没有。

 

一种令人安心的虚无，甚至痛苦都只是转瞬即逝，包围着他，给了他疲惫的身体渴望的休憩。没有更多的威胁，至少没有接近到危险的程度。他可以感觉到他的手腕上缠着软绷带，覆盖着曾被刻着诅咒符文的锁链拷住的地方，再没有比冰冷牢房更让他感到难以忍受的禁锢感，甚至寒冷也消失了。现在他知道自己安然无恙了，把他带到中庭的意志开始动摇，允许他进入深度睡眠。

 

但是……

 

寒冷消失了。一种奇怪的温暖取代了它的位置，甚至与Stark的手的接触也让人感觉到他的皮肤下有一团炽热的火焰，好像只有那薄薄的屏障阻止他被焚毁。

 

空气似乎是他在沙漠里有时经历的灼热的热风，他用他受损的肺呼吸的极少的氧气是炎热的，仍然可以忍受，并不是真的不舒服，但是他在他的凡人的大厦里，甚至都不在中庭的那个地区。

 

他的不适感增加了，使他心神不宁，睡眠的平静被打破了。

 

这种不寻常的热是错误的，而且现在有其他的细节纠缠着他的意识，试图把他从疲惫的睡眠中唤醒。可怕的有关寒冷的记忆在他的皮肤上蔓延开来。他挣扎着收集每一丝力量，绝望地试图瞬移离开。Stark，他穿着厚厚的衣服，似乎没有注意到卧室有多暖和。

 

裂缝加深了，然后平静的虚无在他周围崩塌，他从睡梦中醒来，喘着粗气，而熟悉的疼痛在他的胸口吞没了他。

 

他睁开眼睛，看着自己的手，他甚至现在还能感觉到魔方碎片的力量在悸动。然后他认出了那片蓝色，不是那种有魔力的蓝色，而是揭示了他自己起源的那种被诅咒的颜色。它已经污染了他的皮肤，从手指到肩膀再到胸部，他的脚和脸上都感觉到了，它是他身体的一部分，他的一部分，如同那可怕的一天，他发现了真相，同时失去了一切——他的家人，他的家，他自己的身份。

 

他已经变成了他在宇宙中最痛恨的东西，全神之父的咒语所隐藏的秘密，他自己的力量又重新浮出水面，像只有赤裸裸的真理才能那样尖锐而无情。他盯着自己的胳膊和缠着绷带的胸部，无法把目光移开。就好像他看不见别的东西，就像在他的视网膜上，在他的头脑里，在他烧焦的胸膛里，只存在被这样一种令人厌恶的颜色占领的空间，把更糟的真相的幻想吞噬了。而这一切是他在仇敌的大总部的时候发生的。

 

**Stark见到了他这个样子。**

 

他的眼睛睁得大大的，嘴角冒出破碎的嘶嘶声，同时他仍在恢复的肺部还在试图呼吸，而意识到这一切把他肺中所有的空气都夺走了。接着，痛苦、恐惧、仇恨，一切都变得太沉重了，纯粹的恐惧吞噬了他的心灵。

 

TBC


End file.
